My RWBY Academia
by Freedomewriter
Summary: With Salem's victory, came the complete obliteration of everything! Or did it! Follow the adventures of Team RWBY, (and others) as they try to live in this new world! A world full of Heroes and Villains!
1. Ch1 New Life, New Foes

**SMASH! THAT'S RIGHT** **! I AM HERE WITH THE MOST AMBITIOUS STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN! I promised a sequel series to The End, didn't I? So here it is! And...** **It's nowhere near as good as I hoped... I couldn't even write a good explanation of the events that transpired in between this and The End... I'm sorry it's nowhere near as good... But that doesn't mean I didn't try! I put 1,000,000% into this one! And just because I couldn't write a good explanation in story, doesn't mean I couldn't write it in the Authors Note! So here it is, the exploitation of events!**

 **Two weeks have passed since Team RWBY made their 'Grand Entrance' at the Sports Festival. The day after the Festival, they met with Principle Nezu. In which he gave them an offer, once the students of Class 1-A finish their internships, Team RWBY would act as onsite security for Class 1-A, in other words, they'd be patrolling U.A doing school hours. In exchange? U.A. would pay fan an apartment, any and all insurance that the four may need, and they'll even receive about half the average wage of a U.A. teacher.**

 **Okay...**

 **I know that sucked. But I** **'ve never been good at writing a summaries, they're like, one of my weakest points as a Writer.**

 **Oh and before I forget,** _(thanks to a very kind reviewer)_ **I've developed a new style. When I use ~example~ it means the story is switching to their point of view. Just a little heads up**

 **Peace!**

* * *

Ruby slowly pulled herself out of bed, the two weeks of her life had been a emotional roller coaster to say the least. They'd faced Salem at her strongest, the end of the freaking world, and having to adjust to this world's culture, to Earth's culture, to Japan's culture.

"Ruby..?" Weiss was mumbling in her sleep, her arms were still wrapped around Ruby from the night before prior "Stay with me…"

Ruby's face turned a bright shade of red, she could feel her heart start to pound from Weiss's words "U-Umm… Weiss, w-we have t-to go m-meet Mr. A-!"

Ruby froze, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, it looked like a yellow sleeping bag, and it was beside their bed.

Suddenly!

It began to unzip!

 **"AHHH!"**

Ruby's screaming had instantly woken up Weiss!

"Ruby, what the-!" Weiss was just about to start shouting at Ruby, but then, she noticed the bag on the floor!

"Can you two keep it down..?" Inside the bag was none other than Mr. Aizawa himself!

"W-What are you doing here?!" Weiss was trying her best to hold her composure, although it was dead obvious she was beyond terrified

"I came here to get you four, today's the start of Class 1-A's internships..." Aizawa got out of the sleeping bag as they just stared at him, then, after a few moments, they nodded in unison.

"How'd you even get in here?!" Aizawa just stared at the Ruby, he hated answering stupid questions.

"The front door…" Aizawa's response the bland, blunt, and to the point.

"How?! We locked it!" The two girl's screamed in unison as their eyes shot open!

He let out a sigh of annoyance as he rubbed his eyes "U.A. issued you four this apartment, correct..? So every teacher has a key to access it in case of an emergency…"

Ruby and Weiss just stared at him, they didn't know whether to be afraid or relieved.

Suddenly!

Blake and Yang busted into the room!

The former being dressed in her nightwear, and the latter being in nothing but her underwear!

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?"

Aizawa just stared at the two of them, from as far he could tell, they were both idiots. "I was speaking with your teammates. I was planning on waking you two up in a couple minutes, though I guess you two just saved me the trouble…"

They were both dumbfounded. Who was this guy? He looked familer, but neither of them could pin down his name "Yang it's okay! He's one of the teachers from U.A! He's Mr. Aizawa!"

Mr. Aizawa?

Mr. Aizawa...

Mr. Aizawa!

Yang's face instantly switched to a look of absolute shock and complete horror "Y-You're M-Mr. Aizawa..?"

He gave a small, yet amused nodded "Correct…" He then looked back at Ruby and Weiss "Hurry up and get dressed, we're meeting Class 1-A in an hour..." Just as he finished his sentence, he walked out of their room and left the apartment

"T-That was… Something…" The four four them just looked at each other, not a single one of them had any idea of what was about to transpire in the next 48 hours.

* * *

 **((Later at the train station))**

* * *

Team RWBY slowly walked through the station, trying to find Class 1-A

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Ruby let out a loud sigh "For the last time Yang, no we're not lost! Mr. Aizawa said-!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU DAMN LOSER!"

Team RWBY looked in the direction of the yelling, and to their dismay, there they were, Class 1-A were all gathering around Mr. Aizawa!

"HEY! MR. AIZAWA!" He looked over to see the four girls running towards him and Class 1-A.

"Who are you losers?" They heard the same voice as before, turns out, it was Katsuki Bakugo, one of the students from Class 1-A.

"We're the girls from the Sports Festival!" Ruby had a big, bright, bold smile on her face as she proudly pointed to herself and the rest of Team RWBY.

Katsuki just let out a small chuckle "You gotta be kidding me, you're those losers?!"

Team RWBY were now right in front of Class 1-A "Call us whatever you like! We're still going to help you guys! No matter what!" Ruby had her old spark back, the spark that got her though Beacon, the spark that allowed her and the rest of Team RWBY to almost stop Salem

"Enough with the pointless chatter… Listen up!" Aizawa was quick to realize something, that if he let Team RWBY and Bakugo fluster each other too much, it could end badly…

* * *

 **~League of Villains~**

 **((At the hideout))**

* * *

"Tomura… This is the second time this week..!" The woman was currently wrapping bandages around Tomura's chest. He had reopened some of his old wounds from the attack on the U.S.J.

"It's fine! I'm almost completely-!"

The woman lightly smacked him on the back, causing him to gasp in pain "The key word here being 'almost'."

"You..." Tomura just let out a small groan as the woman continue wrapping him.

"Tomura… Look at me."

Tomura was hesitant at first, but after about a minute, he slowly looked towards her direction "What?"

"Listen." She put her hands on her shoulders, causing the wounds on them to start closing "I'm not going to just stand here and let you kill yourself! Alright? If we're gonna kill All Might and destroy the entirety of hero society! Then we're gonna have to work together, and that means you start listening to me when I say 'stay in bed'!"

Tomura just stared at her for a moment, then, he started gritting his teeth "Listen-!"

The woman had begun to squeeze Tomura's shoulders, her nails had begun to stab into his skin "No! You listen! I lost everything! And when I was at the end of my rope, you saved me! I owe you, and the League everything! So if that means I have to tie you to your bed! You are not, under any circumstances, going to do anything, that might reopen those wounds! Do, you, understand?!"

Tomura was being to get frustrated, he grabbed the rest of the bandages turned them to dust! But then, he took a few deep breaths and looked at the woman "If you put anymore of those on me, you're going to crush my ribs!"

"T-!"

He then turned around and began to walk towards his room "Also… Thanks…" And just like that, he shut the door.

The woman just stared at his door, though, after a couple minutes, her face slowly formed into a smile "Tomura… You're welcome…"

* * *

 **I wander who that woman is?**

 **Hmm... Strange...**

 **Anyways, it's not my best work, but I've write worse, though I am super excited to have finally starting this series! I hope y'all have can enjoyed the first chapter!**

 _(Don't worry, I'll tell him to try and improve his shitty style)_

 **Also, don't forget. To always keep moving forward, and never forgot to say "GO BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRA!"**

 **Peace!**


	2. Ch2 A Blooming Rose, A Stained Enemy

***Coughs up blood and deflates***

 **Sorry...**

 **I've been under the weather as of late, so that means this chapter took a bit more time than desired...**

 **But because it took more time, means I did a bit more work on this chapter!**

 **I may have been sick as hell this last few days, but that doesn't give me any excuses to not give you guys the best story I can!**

 **Oh!**

 **And If you saw the original version of this chapter I published, all I can say is, I'm extremely sorry for its lackluster quality...**

 **Peace!**

* * *

It had only been a couple of minutes since Mr. Aizawa had finished explaining the final few details of the internships to Class 1-A

"See ya later guys! Hope you all do great! Even you Bakugo!" Yang was the one waving goodbye to the Class, and as expected, Katsuki couldn't help but give a retort to Yang's comment!

"KISS MY ASS, YOU DAMN BLONDE DYKE!" He shouted with pure, unadulterated rage! He could already tell, he was going to hate Ms. Xiao Long more than Deku. Mainly because she just burst into laughter at his response, they had only just met, yet she already knew how to push most, if not all of his buttons!

"BYE!" This time the entirety of Team RWBY were shouting and waving goodbye to Class 1-A.

"Enough with the waving…" Mr. Aizawa was quick to end their fun, he knew that if it continued, it wouldn't end well for neither them, nor Katsuki

"Aww! Fine…" Their fun was over, in particulate Yang's. But that didn't mean she couldn't annoy Katsuki once the internships were over.

"Listen… I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention!" The tone in Aizawa's voice made Team RWBY's eye widen a bit, he was never one to get this serious when just talking to someone "Even though you three are old enough to be Third years, or even Sidekicks. You can't, under any circumstances, engage with a Villain. Understand?"

They just stared at him for a few moments, but silence was quickly broken by Ruby shouting in a mess of confusion and shock "Wait?! What?! Why?!"

Aizawa let out a sigh of annoyance "There's laws that prevent people from using their Quirks if they're not registered. So even if you have the best intent, if you so much as break a window, it could-"

Ruby cut him off, she had no idea why he was tell her and everyone else this "We don't have Quirks! Remember!?"

Aizawa had finally had enough of her whining, he activated his Quirk, his eyes turned red as he stared down the girl! Even though he knew it had no effect on her, it was enough to get the her to shut her mouth "I know, that's why if you'd let me finish, I could help you four!"

Ruby just stared at him, what the hell was he trying to do?

Aizawa's eyes returned to normal as he took a couple deep breaths, he was trying his best to calm both himself, and Ruby down "If you were to jump into a fight, what do you think would be the first question someone would ask? 'What school or hero organization are you with?' "

They all just stared, it made perfect sense now why they couldn't be jump in "Oh... So you're saying, since we're not attending any hero school or working with a pro, we can't rush in to help someone?"

Aizawa nodded "You can still become Sidekicks, maybe even Pros, but I don't think now is not a good time to chase that dream. Wait until after the Provisional Licence exams, then I'll try and see if I can get you four transferred into U.A."

"All right, so once the Provisional Licence thingy is over, you'll try and get us transfer papers into U.A.?" Yang was just staring at him, she had to know if they were allowed to jump into fights like they used to.

He let a small sigh "If you wanna make it sound that simple, then yes."

In a instant, the four of their faces lit up! This was their chance to make a difference, a chance to make sure this world didn't get screwed over by some evil force "Thank you Mr. Aizawa!" The four of them shouted their thanks in unison!

He groaned slightly, their overly cheerfulness was starting to wear on his nerves "The internships only last a week, for now you may return to your apartment or do whatever you like… I'm going home…"

And just like that, their expressions changed from overly joyed to dumbfounded, Mr. Aizawa had just turned to the nearest exit and left them.

"Well… What do we do now?" Ruby was scratching her head, they had the whole week to do nothing.

"We should probably pick up something to eat, I'm starving!" Yang far more energetic than usual, though that may have just been the three cups of coffee from this morning.

"Yeah, plus we should probably pick up some snacks for this weekend." Weiss's comment garnered her a bunch of strange looks from Black and Yang.

"Why? What's this weekend? Are you and Ruby planning something!?" Yang's eyes widen as they began to change from their normal lilac to a burning red.

"It's nothing like that! Me and her are just going to watch a movie." Weiss was quick to shut down any ideas that may have been floating around in Yang or Blake's minds "Besides... Even if we were planning something, I highly doubt it's anything close to I've heard from your room on Saturday nights!"

Yang's eye changed back to normal, though her face quickly took over changed to a deep crimson color, her heart had begun to pound rapidly "W-We j-just…" She was stuttering, unable to get out a single word.

Weiss chuckled slightly, finding Yang's struggle to speak to be extremely amusing "You do what?"

Yang was trying to speak "W-W-We j-just... K-Kiss a-and..." But every time she'd try and say more than a few words, they'd come out as nothing more than mumbles and groans.

Weiss giggled as Yang was reduced to stutters and mumbles "C'mon, it can't be that embarrassing Yang?"

A few minutes passed as Ruby just watched as her sister and girlfriend were attempting to argue with each other, she couldn't help but snickered slightly, there hadn't been a time since Beacon that she could remember them arguing over something this minute.

* * *

 **((Later that night, after Team RWBY had exhausted themselves with shopping, arguing, and crude jokes, they were all ready to call it quits and just get some sleep))**

* * *

Weiss had just finished putting on her nightgown as she collapsed into her bed, she was utterly spent. Between Yang's constant stuttering and failed attempts at convincing them her and Blake just kiss. And the absolute embarrassment that was seeing Ruby in her underwear while in a changing room. Weiss was ready to just pass out into a soothing rest.

"Weiss?" Ruby had just come out of the bathroom, she was now wearing a black and red tank-top with dark grey sweatpants, the tank-top had a rose pattern on it, while the sweatpants were just a plain, dark grey color.

"Yes Ruby..?" Weiss was trying to keep herself awake, she was far, far, far more exhausted than she'd first thought. She could barely even keep her eyes open.

Ruby slowly walked over to the bed, her face was a light shade of red, it was crystal clear she was a embarrassed about whatever she was going to ask "Well... Umm... They're opening a new restaurant in Hosu tomorrow... And I was wandering... If you'd wanna... Go out on a date..?"

Weiss gave Ruby a big, bright smile as she slip under the red and blue covers of the bed "Of course! That sounds amazing!"

Ruby's face turned a dark shade of red from Weiss's response. "Really?! You wanna go?"

Weiss let out a small chuckle, she was barely awake, most of her mind had already drifted off to sleep "Yeah... We could actually have a proper date this time."

Ruby playfully rolled her eyes, Weiss's sarcastic nature was something that'd always stick with her, even in the darkest of times "Also..."

Weiss had all but fallen asleep, she could barely understand a word of what Ruby was saying

"I was wondering… Have you ever… Kissed someone?"

Weiss shot up, her expression was wide eyed to say the least "H-Have I ever kissed someone?!"

Ruby's face turned bright red as she blinked a few times "Yeah… Have you ever kissed someone?"

Weiss's face turned as red as the blankets, her jaw dropped slightly, and she felt as if her heart was going to pound out of her chest. "W-Why do you w-wanna know that?!"

Ruby let out a small sigh as she sat next to Weiss "Well… I just… You know..!"

It took a few seconds for it to click into Weiss's head, but when it did, her heart skipped a beat "You've never kissed anyone, have you?"

Ruby's face turned a dark crimson as she covered it with her hands. Though after about thirty seconds, she slowly lowered them and nodded.

"Well…"

Weiss stared into Ruby's silver eyes, her big, bright, adorable silver eyes as she leaned in closer to her.

"Just in case you're still curious…"

She could feel Ruby's breathing accelerate, she could feel the heat coming off of her bod, and now, there was now less than an inch separating the two of them.

"This'll be my first kiss too."

Just as she finished her sentence, she pressed her lips against Ruby's! And to Weiss's utter dismay, Ruby didn't resist, actually it was quite the opposite! Ruby had put just as much passion and force into the kiss as she did, maybe even more than Weiss had!

The two pressed their lips together, though it wasn't long until their tongues began to join in this dance of love, the heat coming off of the other's body was enough to match that of a star's core! But, their passionate expression was soon broken, after about a minute and a half the two to realize that they still need to breath, yet the embrace felt too good for the two of them to give up, they eventually seceded to their lungs and slowly broke their kiss.

Ruby was on cloud nine, Weiss's lips had just left hers, yet she already wanted more. She wanted to pull Weiss into another deep, hot, passionate kiss "T-That was…" A trail of saliva still connected the two, though it too slow broke apart as they just stared at each other, Ruby's entire body was shaking, her heart was beating such a speed, she felt as if she could passing out any moment "A-Amazing..!"

Weiss looked as if she was in heaven, her face was a mix between passion, lust, and a sprinkle of embarrassment "Y-You took the words right out of my mouth…" Weiss was could barely breath, her breathing was so heavy, that she sounded as if she was going to collapse. She knew not being able to breath for that long could've caused her to blackout. But the thoughts that had been running through her mind were just to great to ignore!

Though something did surprise her, just as she'd finished speaking, Ruby began to crack up "W-What's so funny?"

Ruby's passionate high had worn off, and she was back to her regular state of mind, which meant that Weiss's unintentional, yet still horrible joke had finally clicked in, and what had started a minor giggling, had now grown into full blown, hysterical, uncontrollable laughter "Y-You're joke!"

At first, Weiss had no idea what Ruby meant, but after about five seconds, it had hit her! Then, as quickly as she could, she covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the pure, unadulterated, and just pride crushing embarrassment "I'm getting as bad as your sister!"

Ruby had just continued to laugh, though, after a few moments, it had begun to slowly die down "Yours are like, a million times better!"

Weiss had slowly uncovered her face as she looked at Ruby, the crimson girl had the sweetest smile Weiss had even seen "Really?"

Ruby just pulled Weiss into a her as she lifted the covers over the two of them "Really! It was just so cute!"

Weiss's lips slowly formed into a smiled as she quickly pecked Ruby on the lips "Good grief, you dolt…"

Ruby tried to continue the kiss, but Weiss pulled back, causing her to fall onto her lover's chest. Then, in a desperate attempt to fell Weiss's lips again, Ruby playfully turned her head, acting like a sad, lonely, lost puppy. "C'mon Weiss, it was pretty cute!"

Weiss couldn't help herself as she fell for Ruby's trap, at least somewhat she did, she had kissed her lover again, but not on the lips, this time, it was on the forehead "If you think I'm cute, then you should take a look in the mirror…"

Ruby had chocked from Weiss's terrible joke, though this choking was soon replaced by another massive dose of laughter from the young girl! If she would've been honest with Weiss, she'd say her jokes are far, far, far worse than her sister's. But that was just something Ruby was gonna keep to herself "I love you!" Ruby had pulled Weiss into an even tighter embrace, she never wanted to let go of the girl of her dreams.

Weiss's face turned bright pink Ruby's response, though she soon replayed in her own way, by kissing her girlfriend on the neck, causing her to laugh to grow even more "I love you too… Ruby..."

* * *

 **~League of Villains~**

 **((The next morning, at the hideout))**

* * *

"Now I get it! You must be the ones who attacked U.A.!"

Tomura was sitting down on a bar-stool, looking straight at the man in front of him. The Hero Killer, Stain! Next to Tomura was the loyal Kurogiri, whom was behind the counter of the bar, observing both his master and the Hero Killer! And the one observing it all, was the woman, she was sitting in a chair in the opposite side of the room side of the room, just watching the three of them talk.

Stain tilted his head slightly "You wanna recruit me to build up your little group again?"

Tomura smirked slightly behind the hand on his face "Yeah, it'll be great, you've got so much experience."

Stain just stared at the two "And what is your mission?"

Tomura tilted his head slightly out of boredom "For now? I really just wanna kill All Might. I like to destroy anything that pisses me off." He picked up a picture off the bar counter, it was of Izuku "Like this little brat here, game over."

Stain's eye narrowed at Tomura "I was a fool to think you could offer me anything..! Turns out, your the type of person I hate most in this world!" Stain's voice matched that of an animal right in front of its prey!

Tomura looked slightly shocked as Kurogiri turned to focus on Stain

"The goals of your league are those of a child!" Stain began to draw two of his blades "What meaning is there to killing if you don't have real convictions?!"

Kurogiri narrowed his vision onto Stain for a moment, but he quickly turned over at the TV screen behind himself and Tomura "Master should I step in?"

A voice responded to Kurogiri's concerns " ** _Let it happen, it's possible this is the only way he'll learn anything. He needs to think of the ways he must grow, how he can mature. Only then he'll reach his full potential._** "

* * *

 ***Buffs up with a bold smile* HAHAHA! I have finally created a masterpiece!**

 _(Yeah right)_

 **This little romance scene between Ruby and Weiss was my first attempt at something to in depth with a romance before! Oh, and if you're wandering, I probably won't be doing something that very often. You guys** _(and gals)_ **have no idea how much... Research! It took to write that moment between them.**

 _(Good Grief Freedom, have some damn pride)_

 **Though with that out of the way, I kinda was wandering something?**

 **who's on the other side of that screen?**

 _(Freedom, it's All For One)_

 **Also, who's woman?**

 _(It's-*censored for spoiler reasons*)_

 **But other than those big questions. I wanted to ask you guys something, would you like it if I added a little detail in the next chapter that may lead to the identity to our mystery woman? Because I'm planning on revealing her identity much further down the line and the the second reason I'm asking you, is because I'm currently working on a contest!**

 **The Rules? You'll get one shot in either a review or Private Message to mention her identity. If you can guess it correct, there'll be a prize!**

 **The Prize? You'll can chose between, having one of your social medias (of your choice of course) linked in that said chapter. Or having me send you the chapter a day early**

 _(I.E. him sending you a mess of a chapter, I mean I spend like seven to nine hours a day fixing his grammar mistakes)_

 **Now with that out of the way, all I wanna say is** **don't forget!**

 **To always keep moving forward, and never forgot to say "GO BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRA!"**

 **Oh... And if you were one of those unlucky few who saw this chapter when it was first released** _(Yeah, this dumb-ass published the incomplete version because he was in a rush)_ **, I greatly apologize for the horrible state it was in. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again!**

 _(More work for me... gureto desu yo koitsu wa...)_

 **Peace!**

 _(Editor's Note: Now some of you've been wandering, "who the hell has been leaving these messages in the Author's Notes?" Well it was I, the editor! I just fix Freedome's smaller mistakes and tell him to get off his lazy ass to write another chapter. Now I'm far from the best at writing stories, or even editing things, but I can tell when someone fucks up. So I hope my reveal has cleared some of this confusion up. See ya later!)_


	3. Ch3 A Heartfelt Chat, A Bloody Resolve

**Hello... I am very sorry about the delay on this chapter, if I'm being honest, I was just planning on giving up on this story due to the degree of writers block I hit between this and chapter 2. Though after seeing that over 1k people have read this... MY HEART FILLED WITH RESOLVE! That's right! Thanks to you guys and gals! There's not just chapter 3, but I'm also working on a few other projects as well! And before I go, all of the praise is on you guys! With just knowing that this and The End have nearly 3k Views combined is enough to push me past my limits and give me a new reason to write! Thank you! And See you guys next chapter!**

 **Peace!**

* * *

Ruby popped her head out from under the covers of the blanket, the morning sun having been the main cause for the girl's sudden awakening "Weiss… It's time to get up."

Weiss let out a small groan as she raised up from the covers, and somehow, she was looking far more exhausted than before she'd went to bed "Good morning, Ruby…"

She'd never admit it, but sleeping with Ruby that close to her, sleeping with the warmth of her girlfriend right next to her, and with all that had transpired between them the night prior, she knew it was by far the best nights sleep she had in awhile

"C'mon! We're gonna be late!" Team RWBY still had responsibility even while Class 1-A were at their internships, they had to call each student at least once a day, though this was less of a job and more of a safety protocol. Plus they had to check in on any students and their selection Pros if they were in the area, lucky from them, the only internship local was Izuku Midoriya and Gran Torino

"Can I at least get a shower first? I need to be somewhat awake if were going on a date…" Weiss was someone who'd normally get out of bed within a moments notice. But today was different, in bed, she had warmth, comfort, and most importantly of all, she had Ruby

"How about we take one together? Then we can spend half the time we normally would!" Weiss's eye bulged out of her head, she practically lost it on the girl in front of her

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Ruby just grinned and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek "I knew that'd get you up!"

Weiss let out a sigh of frustration and relief, though she was slightly disappointed by the fact that Ruby was only kidding. But those feeling were quickly dashed away by the sheer thought of Yang's reaction to the two of them showering together "You dolt…"

Ruby quickly sat up from the bed "I'm going to eat breakfast!"

Weiss just chuckled softly, Ruby's extreme cheerfulness was annoying, yet adoring at the same time "Alright, sweetie…"

Ruby's face lit up to a dark red color "A-Alright..!" She quickly rushed out of the room, wanting to avoid any more embarrassment.

* * *

 **((in the living room))**

* * *

Ruby had rushed straight out of her room, right down the steps, and directly into the kitchen, where surprising enough, breakfast was already made

"Hey Ruby!" Yang was sitting on the couch, she had on a yellow tank-top and black sweatpants, she was watching something on her phone

"Hey sis, didn't think you'd be up this early…"

Yang just smirked as she continued to stare at her phone "Couldn't sleep, so I made breakfast…"

Ruby gave her normally perky smile, then sat down to her morning meal, though before she started, something popped into her mind "What's ya watching? You seem really into it."

Yang paused her phone and looked over at Ruby "I'm rewatching some fights from the sports festival." She then turned it back on and began to focus once more

"Really? Who's?" Ruby was speaking with a much full of food

"The one between Midoriya and Todoroki. Also, swallow." Ruby followed her sisters advice and took a gasp of air

"You mean bone breaker boy?" Yang just nodded

"His style is flawed, but damn is it effective! He's just shattering that ice like it's nothing!" Yang was honestly impressed by Midoriya's resolve and fighting spirit

"And besides, he kinda reminds me of..." Yang paused, she'd almost let it slip about 'them' and she didn't want her sister having a break down, especially since she was already in such a fragile mental state

"You mean Jaune… Don't you..?"

Yang just nodded, her breathing was beginning to turn shaky "I-I'm sorry… Ruby…" To Yang's surprise, Ruby just gave her a small smile

"It's okay… I'm sure… They're…" She began to cry, everything had finally hit her. Jaune, Nora, Ren, they were all gone

"I-In a-a better… Place…" Ruby's voice grew tiny as she put her fork down, she'd now fallen into full blown tears

"It's okay Ruby! I mean… If we're here, maybe they're here too!" Yang had gotten up from the couch and hugged her sister

"I-I hope..!" Ruby embraced her sister in a hug, everything having just hit her at once

"Everything'll be fine! I'm sure of it!" Ruby just looked at her sister

"It will! A-As long as we have each other! Nothing will break us!" Ruby's spirit had returned, and just in time. Weiss came down the steps, she wore a red and white sweatshirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a white jacket

"You look gorgeous!" Ruby was practically shouting

"Do you have to be so loud..?" They all stared up at the person behind Weiss, it was Blake, she had a dark purple t-shirt and black shorts on

"And speaking of gorgeous! How's my darling doing?" Yang gave Blake an overly goofy grin

"Good..! Though when I reached for you, I kinda fell outta bed…" Yang and Ruby couldn't help but laugh, Blake was normally extremely aware of her surroundings, so her acting so clumsy was something completely new to the two girls

"Personally I think it's sad." Weiss was quick to blurt out her response

"It just shows that whatever you two get up to at night, it leaves you both completely exhausted." Yang and Blake's face turned red, Weiss wasn't wrong about them, but she wasn't one to admit what she got up to with her girlfriend

"Eww! I think that's enough of hearing about Yang and Blake's sex life…" For as much as the thoughts of Weiss ran through Ruby's mind, just the mere idea of her sister naked was enough to gross Ruby out beyond words

"W-We d-don't…" Yang was defeated, she had nothing left to say

"Yeah…" Everyone just chuckled slightly at Yang's face of utter embarrassment

"I'd rather have it all be out in the open, it just cements a reason for you two to knock before entering. " Ruby and Weiss's faces turned red at Blake's comment. Since when was she so snarky? Though she wasn't wrong, they now were fully aware at the consequences of entering without knocking

"T-Thanks… For the… Heads up..." Weiss's face said it all, she was embarrassed beyond comprehension!

* * *

 **((Later at Gran Torino's home))**

* * *

Ruby had on a red t-shirt with a black jacket, along with a pair of black sweatpants "I guess this the place..?" She knocked on the door, this place looked like a dump

"If it is, this Gran Torino must be one lazy ass hero." Yang was wearing a dark yellow sweatshirt and black sweatpants

"C'mon Yang, he's probably old." Blake had a dark purple crop top along with a black jacket on, this was mixed with a pair of black jeans

"C'mon guys, I doubt he's-"

Weiss was cut off by the sound of the door opening, and behind said door was none other than Izuku Midoriya

"Hey, Izuku" The four of them greeted him in unison

His eyes widen, this was the first time he'd met the four of them face to face "H-Hello!" He was practically shaking, he had no idea why they were here

"Don't be shy, we're just here to check up on ya!" He let out a small sigh of relief from Yang's answer

"O-Okay!." He stepped to the side of the doorway as Team RWBY stepped into the house. It was fairly sized, actually it reminded the four girls of their apartment in a way

"So… How's the internship going?" Blake was somewhat shocked at how normal this place looked, it was nothing like she'd expect a hero's home to look like

Izuku gave a faint smile as he shut the door "It's going great, Gran Torino's helped me figure out my Quirk a bit more."

Yang's eyes widen slightly at Izuku's response "So you've stopped breaking your bones?"

He gave her a bit of a shy smile and a nod "Yeah, you could say that."

* * *

 **((A couple hours later))**

* * *

Ruby began to nod off, they'd been talking to Midoriya for what felt like years now

"And they he shout with every last drop of his might 'Go Beyond, Plus ULTRA!'!" Izuku was now telling the four of them about how All Might overpowered Noumu's shock absorption

Weiss let out a small giggle at the young man's over excitement about All Might, even going as far as pushing the air when shouting Plus Ultra "It seems like you really admire him, don't you?"

Izuku just nodded and gave her a gigantic smile, not to different from All Might's "Yeah! He's the one who inspired me to be a hero!"

Yang snickered slightly "You could say, you admire him with All of your Might."

Yang's joke earned her nothing but stares from the other girls. Though to their surprise, Izuku started to chuckle at Yang's terrible sense of humor "Holy crap! You like like my jokes?"

Izuku just gave Yang a a shy smile as his chuckling started to die down "Yeah! Shouldn't I?" But before anyone could give Izuku an answer, the front door opened

"Ah! Gran Torino!" The four girls looked as Izuku shot up slightly, they then looked at who'd entered, it was a short old man wearing a yellow and white costume with a mask and a cape

"Hello Toshinori." Everyone was dumbfounded, everyone except Izuku

"Are these your sisters?"

Izuku chocked on his own spit from the comment "N-No!"

He then looked at the four of them and began to rush them out the front door "It was great talking to you guys!"

His voice was cracking rapidly from embarrassment and anxiety "I'll see you guys in a couple of day! Bye!"

And just like that, he shoved all four of them out the front door

"Well... Wander what he's hiding?" Yang was in a sorta shock state, she had no idea on why he wanted them gone

"Well I doubt it's anything we should be concerned about." Weiss let out a small sigh as she stared at Ruby

"Let's go, Weiss!" Ruby's face glowed with an overly cheerful smile as she pulled Weiss with her

"Where are you two going?" Ruby froze from her sister's question, though she quickly cleared her throat and took a deep breath, all in order to give her sister an answer

"We're going on a date!"

Yang's face was a mix of shock and joy "Really! Where ya going?"

Ruby's face lit up a light pink color as she tried to gain the courage to tell her sister about their plans "W-We're going to this new restaurant in Hosu..."

Yang's eye lit up as she gave off a gigantic smile "You mean 'JoCa's Steakhouse'?"

They both nodded as Yang's smile grew "Me and Blake were planning on going there too!"

* * *

 **~League of Villains~**

 **((Earlier that day, at the hideout))**

* * *

"So you want me to be apart of your crumbling little league. But you won't accomplish anything if you don't have convictions and desire." Stain had Tomura pinned to the ground, a knife stabbed into his left shoulder

"Without those, you'll always be an aimless weakling. Accomplishing nothing." Tomura was breathing heavily, he would never admit it. But he actually scared for his life, along with 'her's, and Kurogiri's "That's how you got here."

Tomura was beginning to shake, this was the first time he felt truly afraid of someone "Hey now. Your being a little rough, aren't you?"

Tomura then turned his head to Kurogiri "Kurogiri, take this guy back." Tomura was waiting for the Hero Killer to vanish, but to his dismay, he didn't

"I'm sorry. I can't move. It must be the Hero Killer's Quirk at work." Kurogiri wasn't the only one who could move

"I'm sorry Tomura. I can't even move my fingers." The woman had a small cut across her left cheek, and she just started at Stain

"The word 'hero' has lost all meaning in this society. The world is overrun by fakes and criminals, like you, who chase petty dreams."

The woman began to get feeling back in her hand as she tightened it into a fist "Yeah? And what are you, a goddamn saint!?"

Stain turned his head to the woman, who was staring him dead on "My goals are to show this world what scum it's 'heroes' really are. Greedy pigs who lust for only power and wealth."

The woman took a few deep breaths but didn't respond to Stain

"Pathetic…"

He turned back to Tomura "And without convictions or desires to chase. There's only death." Stain was about to stab Tomura, until

"I won't let you!" The woman had gotten up and grabbed a knife from the bar "Die you son of a bitch!"

She charged at Stain, pointing the knife right at his face

"You idiot." Stain quickly turned the blade from Tomura's neck, to the woman's chest "Perish."

He plunged the knife right at her chest

"AHHH!"

The room filled with bloodcurdling screams of pain, though it wasn't from the woman. It was from Tomura "Why did you do that? I wasn't aiming for a lethal blow, yet you still went to block my knife."

Tomura had raised his left hand just in time to stop the blade, though it was partially impaled by the before he could fully decay it "Hmm. Maybe your not as much of a fake as I thought. Perhaps, I'll let you live."

Stain stared at Tomura, who was trying to keep his resolve while facing down this 'Hero Killer'

"Consider this a mercy." He pulled the first knife out of Tomura's arm as he stood up

"I shall spare your life out of curiosity." Tomura slowly stood up, his hand was numb, blood covered the floor where his hand and shoulder were stabbed

"I'm free?" Kurogiri was now able to move, his body regaining it's control

"Kurogiri, someone as crazy as this would be nothing but problems for the League of Villains."

Kurogiri's eyes widen at Tomura's statement "Please-"

Tomura cut him off "He's a madman, we don't need someone like this running a muk while we're trying to rebuild."

Kurogiri just nodded as he opened up a warp gate behind Stain "You may return to Hosu."

Stain just turned around and began to step towards the portal "I'll only show you mercy once, you better accept it."

Just as he finish speaking, he vanished through the warp gate

"Good grief… That guy's a fucking monster." The woman was exhausted, Stain had completely out matched the three of them

"And just when the last of my injuries were about to heal too." Tomura was attempting to scratch his neck with his right hand, but the pain was preventing him from doing jack shit

"Tomura, give me your hand." He just stared at her for a moment before extending his left hand out to her "You know… You really didn't have to risk losing a hand for me."

He groaned as she began to repair the damage to his hand "I can't let our party's healer get knocked out, then it'd be game over for us."

The woman began to laugh at Tomura's bizarre comparison "Well my Aura probably could have taken his knife."

Tomura let out a small sigh "I doubt it, he shattered mine the moment he struck my shoulder."

The woman's eye widened slightly "Are you kidding me?! That bastard's insane!"

Tomura began to laugh at the woman's reaction "Though I gotta admit, that was a completely brain dead move to just charge at him like that."

The woman just gave lightly smacked his back as she stepped over to Kurogiri "I could say the same thing about you, trying to enlist someone like that was just plain stupid."

Tomura groaned as he scratched his neck, relieving some of the built of stress and tension "Kurogiri and I are going out later, wanna come?"

The woman's eye widened slightly, she'd never been asked to accompany Tomura when he'd cause chaos "Well..."

She paused for a moment as she looked at Kurogiri's injury, the skin slowly being repaired around the wound

"For as nice of an offer as that sounds, I'd like to stay here..."

Tomura just nodded as he went to go wash up his injurious "Alright, be sure to check the news tonight."

* * *

 **Was is good? I know it may be a disappointment due to the extremely long wait time, but I hope you guys and gals can find some enjoyment out of it. Now to answer some questions from my PMs.**

 **Q1: How do they have money?**

 **A1: The teachers at U.A. gave them enough to live off of for the week until Class 1-A are done at their internships.**

 **Q2: Are you planning to add an OC?**

 **A2: Not quite, I'm going to make a few new Noumu and maybe a random Pro or two. But as far as original main characters, noway in hell!**

 **Q3: Who the flying fuck is that woman?**

 **A3: You'll just have to wait and find out. But I'll say this, it'll turn the world**

 _(Hello! Editor here! I just wanna say that yes, Freedome had been hit by an All For One level writers block. But that's not why this chapter took so long, that's due to the fact that once My Hero One's justice came out, he went MIA for about a week before coming back to this. So just a heads up that he is sorta full of shit. Resume!)_

 **And everything that Ruby knows upside down!**

 **Thank you guys again and** **always remember to keep moving forward, and never forgot to say "GO BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRA!"**

 **Peace!**


	4. Ch4 A Broken Diamond, A Roaring Blaze

**I AM HERE! Coming at you with Chapter 4! All I can say is** _(Holy Shit!)_ **Holy Stinking Super Crap! This my longest story I've ever written!**

 _(And I've ever edited!)_

 ***spits up blood and deflates*** **But in all seriousness, this wasn't written just because I like making stories. I kept writing MRA because of you guys, I mean, between this and The End. I have over 4k views! That is freaking mind blowing to me!**

 _(OH MY GOD! You guys have made my life as an editor a lot less shit. Though I would like it if someone would notice me from time to time! But other than that inner rage, I'm so glad everyone is enjoying Freedome's work, and my editing! It's a blast doing this!)_

 **But other than my unending praise for you guys!**

 _(I've had to delete over a paragraph of praise)_

 **I do wanna bring up something. I personally think this is my worst chapter yet, I am absolutely shit at writing fight scenes and it defiantly shows... I hope you guys can find some good in this chapter and can joy it even a little bit! Oh! And before I forget, I've started planting the seeds for the RWBY x MHA ship, Decaying Rose. So I hope you can start getting an idea on who the lucky two are.**

 **Peace!**

* * *

Stain sat atop a water tower overseeing Hosu City. His goals were set, his mind was finite, and his blade was thirsting for blood.

Though before he could enact on his grand ideals, a portal opened up behind him, and out of it, stepped Tomura Shigaraki "Huh. Hosu City looks nicer than I expected. So what are you gonna do?"

Stain didn't even bother looking at the disgrace behind him, instead he was too focused on the cesspool full of fake 'heroes' in front of him "I will reform it. In order to do so, blood must spill."

A second figure stepped though the portal, this time it was Kurogiri "You have a clear goal. Your dedication is admirable."

Stain stood up, perhaps he was wrong about the League of Villains "Ah... Finally someone who understands."

Tomura just placed his hand onto his shoulder, even with the woman's healing quirk, his wound was still far from gone "I get the feeling you enjoy picking on me."

Stain, yet again ignoring Tomura, began to extend his arms, seemingly taking in the calm of the city, the calm before the storm " 'Hero' is a title for those who've accomplished great deeds! This city is full of false champions. All they care about is money and fame."

He began to draw his sword, the anger building up inside him to a boiling point "Until this world realizes its mistakes, I will continue my work."

The moment his speech drew to it's close, he leaped off the edge of the water tower, and down into the city below him

"He talks all high and mighty and stuff, but he's wasting his time focusing on a small stage." Tomura had begun to scratch his neck, the Hero Killer's speeches and constant blabbering about justice and what's right and wrong. It made him want to rip the skin off his neck

"He's so noble I could cry." But before Tomura could go off into a rant himself, Kurogiri was quick to reassure him of Stain's ideals

"You shouldn't spurn his methods. The reality is, in all the cities where Stain has appeared, the crime rates have fallen. Perhaps heroes are more conscientious, or perhaps out of fear. Regardless, he does bring change." Tomura was about to rip the skin off his neck from how fast and hard he was scratching

"Master... Remember what she-"

Tomura immediately stopped scratching his neck as he looked over at the city "Oh, isn't that just wonderful. Heroes are working harder thanks to all those murders. I guess you could say our 'Hero Killer' is also a 'Hero Breeder'."

He then put his arms to his sides, looking frighteningly calm "This is getting boring. It won't work." He then crossed his arms, the Hero Killer's stubbornness and brutality being both a desirable and disastrous thing

"We just can't agree on a basic level. And he annoys me." Suddenly, a thought then popped into Tomura's mind, a thought that would destroy both the heroes and the Hero Killer

"Kurogiri, bring out the Nomus." Another warp gate opened, this time One, Two, Three, Four, Five! Five Nomus stepped out of the warp gate

"You think you can get away with stabbing us? When I get tired of you, I'll kill you. Whenever I feel like it. Just like that, Stain." Tomura began to chuckle to himself, this was going to be far more fun that he had originally thought. He looked down at the two newest Noumu that his master had created. The other three he didn't care for, their only purpose was as backups in case the one meant for All Might failed.

But these two were special.

The first contained four Quirks **;**

 **Diamond Body:** ( _Diamond Body, it turns every skin cell of a person's body in a light-green type of diamond)_

 **Heat Overload:** _(Heat Overload, it allows the user to unleash mini explosions from their body. It can also be used to absorb any incoming heat, and turn it into a form of nutrients for the body)_

 **Quad Arms:** _(The names simple enough_ , the user grows two extra arms onto their abdomen)

 **Strength Enhancement:** _(boosts the user's physical strength by a finite amount)_ **.**

These Quirks were hand picked by Tomura himself, finding them to be effective, yet not too strenuous for his master to transfer. The second was chosen by the woman, it's contained the same number of Quirks as Tomura's **;**

 **Vaporizing Freeze:** _(It allows the user to remove the moisture from any part of their body. This creates a flash freeze effect, causing whatever is in contact with that said part, organic or not to turn into ice."_

 **Pressurized Vision:** _(The user can pressurize the liquids in their eyes and fire them, the closest known equivalent to this Quirk would be a military water-jet)_

 **Regeneration:** _(Simple enough, the user can regrow and heal any damage as long as their brain is still intact)_

 **Strength Enhancement:** _(boosts the user's physical strength by a finite amount)_ **.**

Even though the woman was against things like brutality, torture, suffering, and savagery. The Quirks she had chosen were perfect for those things "But lets make this more interesting. How about I crush your honor and your pride first? What do you say, big bad Hero Killer?"

* * *

 **~Team RWBY~**

 **((About an hours has passed, Team RWBY are now headed off to JoCa's Steakhouse))**

* * *

Ruby's face was a mix of overly enthusiastic cheer, and crippling embarrassment. The night which she'd planned to send solely with her girlfriend, was now a double date with her sister and Blake "We really don't have to do this… Weiss and I could've just gone someplace else…"

Yang just gave her sister a pat on the back as she let out a bold laugh "C'mon! This gonna be a blast!"

Weiss groaned in annoyance at Yang's comment "Maybe for you and Blake… Ruby and I would've preferred a night alone…"

Yang was about to give a retort, but before the air could even leave her lungs.

* * *

 ** _!BOOOOM!_**

* * *

A building had just exploded! Rubble and debris covered the sky for merely a moment, before coming all crashing down

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ruby froze at the sight of all the fire, chaos, and destruction! It was so much like when Beacon fell, it caused her heart to burn with panic and despair

"Ruby! We gotta get outta here!" Yang had begun to violently shake her sister, though it was to no avail

"Yang, we have have to go!" Weiss was shouting over to Yang, wanting nothing more than it get out of this living hell

Ruby had finally snapped back into reality, it had only been about a minute or two she'd been standing there. Though it was long enough for her to see what was causing this chaos, it was a Noumu, though this one was far different that what Izuku had described. This thing's entire body was covered, no, it wasn't just covered, it was made of a light-green type of diamond!

Though that was the least of their concerns! Every vain on it's body was flowing with what looked like lava, and it had what seemed to be two arms protruding from it's abdomen

"That thing's a monster!" Blake froze as she noticed that the beast was heading right towards them

"W-What do we do?" Weiss was shaking, any Grimm they had encountered paled in comparison to this beast

"We fight." Yang cracked her neck and knuckles, she could feel the heat pouring off the beast

"Fight?! We don't have weapons!" Yang simply gave her girlfriend a smile as she walked straight towards the beast

"I don't need gauntlets to bash this things brain in!" Just as Yang finished her sentence! She charged straight at it, unleashing a solid punch right into it's jaw. But.

"AHHH!"

Yang let out a scream of frustration and pain, her punch had done nothing more than cause a sharp pain to ripple through her arm "W-What the hell?! How can this thing be so tough?!"

The beast raised it's arm to crush the girl below it

"Shit."

Yang had closed her eyes, she was completely screwed, she'd run in head first into a fight she couldn't win. But just as it's arm was it mid-motion to crush her skull, it stopped

"Huh?"

Yang opened her eyes and looked up. It was the knight! The knight which Weiss always had by her side, it had been summoned to stop the beast's attack

"Get out of there!" Yang quickly heeded Weiss's warning and ran back to her teammates, her arm still tingling from the impact

"What now?"

Ruby had an idea in mind, but it was risky to say the least "I gotta plan."

They all look at her, their faces were a mix of suspense and shock "Hosu's the largest manufacturer of ice cream in Japan, and their main factory isn't that far from here, and that means they're bound to have a liquid hydrogen freezer!"

Everyone just froze, that was until Weiss exploded on Ruby "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! This is no time to be thinking of food!"

Before Weiss could go any further with her rant, Yang silenced her with a small smack on the back "Ruby has a point. Liquid hydrogen is like, the coldest think ever. We might just be able to freeze this thing solid."

Weiss's expression changed from anger to minor joy "You dolt. What even made you think of that?"

Ruby just gave her a perky smile and a thumbs up "When me and Yang were kids, whenever she'd get super mad, I'd dump ice-water on her to cool her down."

Yang just let out a sigh of frustration at Ruby's reasoning, though she couldn't deny the truth behind it "Than what are we waiting for, let's Weiss this sucker!"

Everyone would have booed Yang's horrible pun, but they had more pressing matters to attend to! They bolted as fast as they could, trying to make it to the factory.

* * *

 **((About five minutes later, at the factory))**

* * *

Team RWBY busted through the back door, right into freezing room! The place was gigantic, the liquid hydrogen freezer took up about half the room, the other half was the control center and the manufacturing.

"Yang, start removing anything that could give that thing something to grab onto! Blake, get ready to lure that thing into the freezer! And Weiss, be ready to summon your knight, we're gonna need it to hold the door shut while that thing-"

Ruby couldn't even finish instructing everyone before the Noumu smashed through the building, and right into the freezing room

"Son of a bitch!" Weiss had let out a small curse as the thing landed and looked at the four of them

"Yang!" Before Ruby could even give her sister the command to start pummeling this thing, she was charging right at it

"I'll smash you to pieces!" Yang slammed her right fist right into the Noumu's stomach, but it did little more than cause pain for the blonde

"So you can tank my punches? But let's see how can I take yours!" Just as Yang finished, the beast slammed it's secondary right arm into her abdomen! She slid back a couple of feet as spit dripped from her mouth

"You hit pretty hard..." She stomped her left foot down, getting ready to attack this bastard again

"But I hit harder!" She dashed at it again! Dealing a hard right hook right into it's ribs

"Alright! It looks like I did some damage!" It's skin cracked slightly, yet Yang's moment of joy was short lived. The Noumu has slammed all four of it's arms into the chest area, causing her to go flying into a wall

"D-Damn you..." Yang didn't want to admit it, but that thing was stronger than anything they'd faced before. It had nearly shattered her aura with only five hits

"YANG!" The rest of Team RWBY had charged at the Noumu, trying everything in their power to save their teammate

"Get away! This thing'll kill you!" They ignored her pleas, and continued their assault

"Weiss! Now!" Just as Ruby was about to charge at it, she used her semblance to dash out of the way. And just in time for Weiss's knight to get the Noumu in a grapple

"If Yang can't crush that hard-ass body of yours! Than I'll just have to be the one to smash you to pieces!" The beast began to roar out in anger, it's entire body had begun to glow red

"GUYS! YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM THAT THING! RIGHT NOW!" Yang has figured out what this thing was going to do, yet her warning landed on deaf ears

 **"RRRRAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

 _ **!KA-BOOM!**_

* * *

The beast's entire body let off a mini explosion, one large enough to shatter the knight and send the rest of Team RWBY flying!

Weiss crashed next to Yang as the latter finally freed herself.

Blake smashed through the glass protecting the control center.

And Ruby was laying in some broken crates, with blood dripping from the side of her head

"R-Ruby..!"

Yang had tighten her fists, she had one last idea in mind "I need to ask you something?"

Weiss slowly stood up as she looked at Yang "W-What?"

Yang took a deep breath and let out a sharp exhale "How fast can your Time Dilation go?"

Weiss looked shocked at Yang's question

"My Time Dilation? Why would you-"

Yang gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists tighter "How Fast Can It Go?!"

Her voice was much louder than before, it almost caused Weiss to take a step back "I-It can accelerating you by about five seconds to one. Why?"

Yang nodded and smirked "Can you make it nine?"

Weiss's eyes widen "Yes but the-"

Yang stomped her foot "That's all I wanted to know."

Weiss just nodded "Now?"

Yang nodded in return "Now."

* * *

A clock glyph appeared under Yang's feet, at the same moment, her entire body began to glow bright yellow "Let's go!"

She charged at the Noumu with her new found speed "I'm going to smash into dust!"

The beast swung at her.

And.

She dodged it with ease! landing what seemed like a single blow to it's abdomen, but in reality it was several!

The beast roared in pain as it tried to land another strike onto the blonde, this time being countered with a flurry of punches to the torso and ribs

"I noticed something! Your body feels exactly like a diamond! So if your Quirk makes your body into a diamond, that means you must have a fracture point, don't you?!"

She unleashed blow after blow into the beast's chest, cracking it with every single strike

* * *

"H-How is she moving so fast?!"

Weiss looked over to her right, and was in shock to see Ruby back on her feet "Ruby?! How are you still standing?!"

The young girl gave a thumbs up and wiping what was thought to be blood from her head "I landed in a bunch of strawberry sauce." She stuck it in her mouth as Weiss just stared at her for a moment, though the sound of Yang's fight made both their eyes admittedly shoot right over to it

"Oh no!" Weiss had begun to panic, her Time Dilation had almost completely run out, and that would mean-

* * *

Yang slammed her fist into the Noumu's lower left arm, causing it to crack slightly

"I'll make you, and whatever monster that controls you..."

Just at Yang was getting ready to land to final blow, the time dilation ran out. Her body felt like a rock, the feeling alone almost made her stop dead in her tracks. But she pressed on, putting every single drop of energy into her next strike

"Regret..."

The Noumu smashed three of its arms into her stomach, nearly shattering her body along with her aura

"Ever..."

She pressed on, empowering her left arm with the entirety of her semblance

"HURTING MY FAMILY!"

She slammed her fist into the Noumu's lower left arm, shattering it into pieces, though not with at cost.

* * *

"HER ARM!" Ruby froze at the sight before her, Yang's left arm had been broken to nearly the same degree as Izuku's when he fought Shoto

"She's going to kill herself!" Weiss knew freaking out wasn't helping the situation, but she didn't know what else to do, she'd completely burnt herself from using a nine second Time Dilation.

* * *

Yang lunged backwards, the pain in her arm was almost unbearable, though the attack wasn't in-vain, it had severely damaged the Noumu, and it even left a hole where it's arm used to be, leaving is much more vulnerable insides exposed.

 **"RRRRAAAA!"**

The beast let out a deafening shriek of pain, causing it's very own body to crack from the sound "I think it's time..."

Yang pulled back her right arm, infusing it with whatever power she had left "To put you..."

She lunged at the beast, though in a quick, last minute move, she dashed to her left, evading a what what would have been a lethal blow "ON ICE!"

She smashed her fist into it's gaping wound, then launched in into the freezer! And as it let out a final, pain filled roar, the door shut. To everyone's dismay! The door had shut.

* * *

"B-Blake?!" Ruby's eyes widen, Blake was standing up in the control center, having initiated the freezing process

"You're okay!" Weiss had followed Ruby up to the control center, the two of them now face to face with their friend. However, the faunus was far from okay. She held her side, blood dripping down her face, back, chest, and legs.

"I-Is it over..?"

They stared at her, not knowing what kind of answer to give. eventually the three of them looked down at Yang, who'd stuck her right arm into the air, similar to what All Might would do

"I guess... We did."

* * *

 **((A couple minutes passed as the authorities arrived))**

* * *

Team RWBY were standing outside the building as reporters flooded around them "Please! Tell us yours names! Who are you?! What school did you graduate from? Are you linked with any agencies?"

They were just standing there in shock at how many people were trying to get through to them

"U-Umm..." Ruby froze up for a moment, but in a instant something came to her mind

"We're the new Pro Heroes from U.A!" Ruby pointed to herself and the rest of Team RWBY

"I'm... Crescent Rose! And these are my partners." She then pointed to each of the teammates, giving the public their 'hero names'

"Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica!"

* * *

 **((They were quickly pulled out of the crowd of reporters and taken on a ambulance))**

* * *

Team RWBY were sitting in an ambulance, each of their wounds were in the process of being treated

"Good grief. You really jacked up your arm, didn't you?" A paramedic was currently patching up Yang's arm

"Thank goodness the damage was nothing more than a minor fracture. Nothing a few days of light lifting can't fix" The man had no idea that Yang's aura, for the little that came back, was being focused entirely on repairing her broken bones

"I guess I didn't do as much damage as I thought." She knew lying to the man was the best option, at least until the world was ready to learn about aura

"Oh, my god! You have cat ears?!"

The second paramedic was focused on Blake, she had multiple cuts all over her, torso, arms, and legs. Though luckily for her, none of them were anything fatal or even dangerous "Yes... I have cat ears... It's my Quirk."

The young man playfully patted her on the head "They're so adorable! And they feel so nice and soft!"

Blake just rolled her eyes and let out a small mumble from the young man's comment "You're barking up the wrong tree..."

The young man continued to annoy the faunus with his playfulness as third paramedic was checking Ruby and Weiss for any injuries "Are you sure, you two are alright? We could make an emergency stop at the hospital."

To the man's surprise, there were zero injurious to the two girls "We didn't really engage it the fighting, it was mostly my sister and her girlfriend. And no thank you sir."

"G-Girlfriend?" Ruby let out a small chuckle at the second paramedic's reaction

He blinked at the faunus staring right at him

"Oh... Well... Umm..." He quickly patted her on the head one last time before stepping back

"My dearest apologies!"

Blake just rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile "You're not the first guy."

The rest of Team RWBY snickered at Blake's comment, though in reality, the situation around them was no laughing matter. Due to the Noumu attack on Hosu, the city's emergency response team was scattered and trying to fix every problem at once. It was almost a fall of Beacon part two, for the four girls.

* * *

 **((Close to an hour passed before they were dropped off at their home))**

* * *

They had walked up an unholy flight of stairs to room their home, the four of them were completely beat

"I just wanna go to bed!" Ruby had been whining like a small child since they were dropped off

"I just wanna get naked, have a nice shower, and lay down." Weiss was never they type to use vulgar language such as that, but she was beyond normal thinking by now. Ruby turned the key to their apartment, everyone just wanted this night to be over. They entered their apartment and flicked on the lights

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

 **~League of Villains~**

 **((Later that night at the hideout))**

* * *

"That was amazing!" Tomura had been laughing his ass off with Kurogiri on the roof, though the ladder was just going along with his master

"I mean, did you see them all running?! It was like catching an anthill on fine!" Kurogiri let out a small, yet fake chuckle. Tomura had been far calmer these last few days, and with Stain out of the picture, the League were the talk of the night

"I must say, you seemed alright with the Nomus capture, why is that?" Tomura was still laughing, this night had been the best the League had done since All Might became the Number 1# Hero

"I expected them to be dealt with. Besides, only three of them have been recovered alive. And with all the chaos they caused, it was well worth it." Kurogiri nodded at his master's response

"Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Night, Kurogiri." Tomura got up and went back into the building, which he was soon followed by Kurogiri. Eventually the two split to their own rooms.

* * *

 **((Thirty minutes later))**

* * *

Tomura stepped out of his room and down into the bar area of the hideout, he'd spent the last half hour hunting for his laptop. Yet it was no where to be found "I just wanna check the news..."

He mumbled to himself as he stepped into the bar area, the lights were off. But he quickly noticed something, the woman was sitting at a table, staring at his laptop

"H-"

Tomura cut himself off, the woman kept repeating a part from a news broadcast

 **Repeat:** **"Please! Tell us yours names! Who are you?! What school did you graduate from? Are you linked with any agencies?" "** **U-Umm... We're the new Pro Heroes from U.A! I'm... Crescent Rose! And these are my partners."**

After the forth loop, Tomura had slowly begun to approach the woman. He froze when he noticed something, two things actually. She had wrapped herself in a white blanket, and she was cry "A-Are you, okay?"

Tomura tried to sound as calm as possible, he didn't know how to deal with someone who'd been in such a fragile mental state. The woman didn't respond, she just continued to cry "Do you-"

Before he could go on, the woman had quickly get up and walked towards him, and she wrapped her arms around his chest "T-Thank you..."

Tomura didn't know what to say. Why was she crying, what was she so torn up about, why was she thanking him? He didn't have a single answer to any of these questions "They're alive..!"

Tomura had no idea what the woman was talking about. What about these four new pros made her tear up so badly? But before Tomura could do anything else, he heard the woman's voice crack, and he could feel a small smile form against his chest.

* * *

 **Was that bad?**

(Yes Yes Yes, Oh my god... You literally made me quit for a day, just from the God Damn nightmare that was editing this chapter...)

 **I know, far from my best work, and this is exactly why I'm specializing in romance and not action.**

 _(Everyone has mishaps, and Freedome's is every time he writes action.)_

 **Anyways, I hope my hint at the woman has made her identity bit clearer! And... I'm greatly sorry for how long this chapter took.**

 _(Oh, we're getting to that now! Yeah! This dumb ass scraped the original chapter four and rewrote it because he didn't like where it was going... Good god... This was such a shit show!)_

 **I have no real excuses to give, so thank you everyone for reading, and I hope you can still stick around for a hopefully good chapter 5!**

 _(I'll make sure it's good! No fighting and ten times more Lesbians and Romance! I mean, that's probably what 90% of your readers came for, am I right? Anyways, i'm going to binge Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and pry that I can wash this shit show from my mind. See ya later!)_

 **Peace!**


	5. Ch5 The Growing Rose, The New Protectors

***Smashes through Writers Block* I AM HERE! *gives overly bold smile***

 _(*puts index finger on hat and sighs* Good Grief... *slides finger across hat and gives a badass smirk* it looks like we're back in business!)_

 **Now I know, it's almost been a month since the last chapter!**

 _(Oh my god... I'm very sorry, but we've had a shit ton of setbacks, like a literal shit ton.)_

 **But I want you guys and gales all to know, that me and my Editor have been working our asses off, and all that efforts been going to more than just MRA!**

 _(Freedome and I, have been working on all kinds of different things! From MRA, to a 2019_ _RWBY high school AU_ _Christmas special! All I wanna say is, Thank you! This has been one hell of a ride, and I know it ain't work much, but you guys and gales have been a massive drive for Freedome and I! It truly blows our minds to have such a loyal audience!)_

 **Anyways! This chapter has been a total mess to write, mostly because I couldn't write a good transition from Team RWBY to Class 1-A.**

 _(Wow... I don't even have anything sarcastic to say, that's the honest to DIO's truth.)_

 **But just because life decided to be a *beep*, it doesn't mean I stop** **writing, IT JUST MEANS I WORK HARDER!**

 _(WRRRYYY! Gotta agree with Freedome! We took a break, school decided to be a bigger *beep* than Pucci, my laptop died,_ _and Freedome got_ _Caesar-ed by Writers Block. I'm surprised we're still alive.)_

 _ **Anyways! Enough with my blabbering, lets get on with My RWBY Academia Chapter 5!**_

 _ **Peace!**_

* * *

Ruby's eye bulged out of her head, Weiss's jaw dropped, Blake became stiff as a board, and Yang held her head low

"M-M-Mister Aizawa..!" Ruby was frozen, she just wanted to go to bed and now she was in for the scolding of a lifetime

"What is wrong with you four? Do you have any idea what would have happened if you didn't lie about being Pros?" The four girls just stared, they didn't have response

"W-We would have… Been arrested?" Yang was shaking, she'd been through hell today, and all she wanted was to sleep

"Correct."

Ruby and Yang's heads shot over to the kitchen area of their apartment, and to their surprise! Uncle Qrow was standing by the fridge

"U-Uncle Qrow!"

The two girls spoke in unison, they hadn't seen their Uncle that often since they'd arrived

"Hey Kiddo, Firecracker" Qrow was sipping a cup of coffee, it was clear that him being here to Aizawa was no coincidence

"So… How's rehab going..?" Qrow froze from Ruby's question, he'd promised her and Yang that he'd stop drinking, and it was far harder than he'd imagined to it be

"It's going good…" He wasn't lying, rehab had been helping far more than anyone could have expected. But just talking about it made him wanna start again

"That's amazing!"

Both Ruby and Yang's faces lit up with joy, and their reactions seemingly eased up the whole room

"Anyways…"

Aizawa cleared his throat, trying to gain back everyone's attention "The reason I'm here, is actually to get you four."

They froze, why in the world would Mr. Aizawa want them to leave

"W-Why?!" Weiss was on the verge of collapse, she just wanted some sleep

Aizawa let out a small sigh of frustration "The police want to sp-"

Aizawa was interrupted by Ruby, the girl was practically in tears, after the living hell her and the rest of Team RWBY had just been through, this was the last thing she wanted to deal with "After all we did?! Do you know how many people-"

Aizawa's eyes turned red as his hair began to float up, and thankfully it was enough to silence Ruby's frightful whining "If you'd let me finish, it's not as bad as it sounds."

Ruby was silent, her mouth hung open slightly

Aizawa's eyes returned to normal as his hair dropped down "Good, now what I was trying to say that they wanted to ask you four about the Nomus you took down."

Team RWBY froze, their expressions being a mix of shock and fear "W-What?! We only took down one."

Aizawa's eyes widen slightly, but they quickly went back to their normal static selves "Oh. I guess I must have been mistaken."

Everyone just stared at him, Aizawa was never one to mistake information as important as this

"Are you sure? I thought-" Qrow froze from the glance Aizawa gave him, it was petrifying to say the least

"I mean, yeah… I guess we read it wrong…" Team RWBY were in disbelief, it was one thing for Aizawa to be wrong, but now Qrow too

"Are you sure? We could always-" Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all leaped to cover Blake's mouth

"Stop acting like idiots… If you didn't want to go, you could've said."

The four girls froze at Aizawa's comment, they could've just refused if they wanted to

"Really?" Ruby was the first one to respond, the sooner she could get to bed, the better

"Absolutely, it was just logical deception to get you to answer some of my questions. Qrow let's go." Aizawa was acting off, it wasn't normal for him to be in a rush

"Well I guess I'll see you later, have a good night Kiddo, you too Firecracker." Qrow was actually being dragged out of the room by Aizawa, it was a bizarre sight to say the least

"Well… Good night Uncle Qrow, you too Mr. Aizawa." The very moment Ruby finished speaking, the door shut behind Aizawa and Qrow

"Well… I wonder why they're in such a rush?" No one had an answer, though Yang's question was soon dropped for something else

"I'm going to get a fucking shower…" Normally Weiss would never use such a crude and trashy word, but her mindset was about the last thing from normal.

* * *

 **((several minutes later, in the bathroom))**

* * *

Weiss let out a light sigh, the warmth from the water had actually woken her up a bit, though she was still far from being anywhere close to 'awake', suddenly.

* * *

 _ **...Click...**_

* * *

Weiss froze, someone was coming into the bathroom, the only thing separating her and the mysterious intruder was a shower curtain, a plastic, thin, shower curtain

"Weiss… Can I join you..?" Weiss's heart calmed itself, she was certain Ruby would've passed out by now-

Wait?!

Join?

As in getting inside the shower with-

Weiss's mind snapped into pieces as she heard a jacket hit the floor, along with the other pieces of clothing

"U-U-Umm! W-Why!?" Weiss's voice was cracking from embarrassment, this was something that she'd expect happen in a hormone induced dream, not right now, in their bathroom

"Weiss, I'm exhausted, I just wanna get a shower…" Ruby's voice was pitiful in a way, Weiss could tell the poor girl clearly wasn't thinking straight, and she souneded as if she was going to collapse any moment, and so, though more mental endurance and resolve than Weiss thought possible, she just faced her back to Ruby as the shower door opened and she entered next to Weiss

"S-So… Umm... " Weiss had no idea what to say, what could she say?

"Weiss..? Are you okay?" Somehow Ruby's question only heated up the tension throughout Weiss's body, if it was even possible for her to get tenser

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm fine…" Even though the room was full of steam, Weiss still felt a cold chill run through her body, she had to get out before she had a heart attack

"Weiss... You know when I was little, me and Yang used to bath together, so its not like I-" That was it, Weiss had to get out of there, it was either that or go into heart failure

"N-Night Ruby..!" Weiss closed her eyes and quickly turned around and went to open the shower door, but she was almost instantly stopped by Ruby grabbing her hand

"I'm so sorry!"

Ruby was nearly in tears, her mind was practically blank from how exhausted she was, and because of her stupidity, she may have just screwed up her and Weiss's relationship "I-I wasn't think and-"

Weiss quickly turned around and kissed Ruby directly on the lips "Listen. I'm not mad at you."

Weiss's voice was like a soothing lullaby to Ruby's ears "R-Really?"

Weiss just nodded, her lips forming into a small smile "And I know you've seen other girls naked, and we have been friends for years…" Weiss slowly opened her eyes, her heart nearly stopping from the beauty standing right in front of her

"But I wanna take things slow, okay?" Weiss took a small gasp for the sheer beauty of Ruby

"Okay." Ruby gave Weiss a small nod, the adrenaline rush from stopping Weiss having woken her up a bit

"You're the first person I've actually dated… So I just don't wanna mess this up…" Weiss's face turned a dark crimson from her own words as she went to open the shower door

"Weiss… I just…" Ruby put her arms around Weiss's neck as she leaned in closer to her lover

"I Don't want you to get bored of me…"

Weiss felt her heart stop

"Bored? Are you kidding me!" Weiss quickly turned around and passionately kissed Ruby on the lips, she even put the extra amount of force to pin the girl's wrists against the back wall of the shower

"W-Weiss?!" Ruby's face was redder than her hair, she felt like her heart could just pound straight out of her chest

"Bored of you?! Are you serious!" Weiss's tone was a mix of angry and playfulness, though the latter was far more present than the former

"Y-Yeah… I mean… I mean… I just don't want you to wake up one morning and think that you've made a horrible mistake!" Ruby's voice had died into a whimper, Weiss was her girlfriend, and the fear of losing her made Ruby question any and everything about herself

"You dolt… That never even crossed my mind. Besides, with someone as energetic as you, getting bored isn't even a possible." Just as Weiss finished speaking, she turned the water off, not wanting to waste anymore

"R-Really?" Ruby had been released, and her heart was finally given a much needed chance to calm down

"Really." Weiss softly kissed Ruby on the lips as she stepped out of the shower, with her girlfriend following in close pursuit

"And… Weiss..?" Ruby stopped as she looked down, her face somehow turning an even darker shade of red

"Yes, Ruby?" This was beginning to wear on Weiss's nerves, she loved Ruby, but the girl could be dense as at brick at times

"You're breathtaking…"

Weiss froze, she then hesitantly opened the bathroom door "Breathtaking? Then you should look in the mirror more often."

Ruby quickly ran to Weiss and hugged her from behind, she then started kissing her on the side of the neck "You're my perfect little Snow Angel."

Weiss just smiled and giggled as Ruby repeatedly smooched her neck "And your my perfect little Rose."

* * *

 **~Class 1-A~**

 **((Five days later, at U.A))**

* * *

Kirishima and Sero were laughing there asses off! And it could be what costs them their lives "Holy crap! What the heck, Bakugo!"

Katsuki had returned from his internship with Best Jeanist, and it was hell on earth, even his hair was flattened down by his hellish internship "Stop laughing!"

He was shaking with rage, his pride was being smashed to pieces, bit by bit, from their stupid, annoying, enraging laughter "My hair's gotten used to this and I can't get it back the right way." They were still laugh, hell their laughter was getting louder and louder "Did you not hear me? I'll kill you both."

They were both still laughing, but Sero couldn't help but respond to Katsuki's threat "I'd like to see ya try, pretty boy."

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" Katsuki's hair spiked back up as he started shouting at the two morons laughing at him

Both Sero and Kirishima were nearly dead from laughter, the sheer fact that Katsuki's hair could physically spike itself back up was a Quirk in it's own right "Hey, there it goes!"

Elsewhere in the room, other students were discussing what they did on their internships, the class was less of a classroom and more of a house party.

"Awesome! You got to face actual Villains? I'm super jealous!" Ashido was super hyped up after hearing Jiro's first hand encounter with Villains.

"Well, I didn't get to fight. All I did was help people evacuate and provide logistical support." Jiro's experience was mostly dull, except for a few exciting moments here and there.

"But it still sounds like so much fun." If Jiro's experience was dull, Ashido's was pure boredom, any bit of enjoyment sounded like a blast compared to her experience.

"I spent basically the whole time training and cleaning the ship deck. Though, there was this one day we caught a bunch of drug smugglers." Tsuyu's experience, at least to her, was about average

"Okay, that's cool!" Both Jiro and Ashido were in absolute shock! Dealing with drug smugglers was something a Pro or a Sidekick would deal with, not a simple intern

"What about you, Ochaco? How was your week?" Tsuyu was curious about her friend, especially since not even two weeks ago, Ochaco's suffered the biggest defeat of her life

"I'd say it was very enlightening." Ochaco was in a trance of sorts, though is wasn't one of confusion, it was one of pure fighting spirit

"I think she found her fighting spirit." Tsuyu was amazed at Ochaco's new found self confidence, it was like that big defeat never happened

"Yeah, that battle Hero must've been something else." Jiro was in total shock, two weeks Ochaco had the ego of a mouse, now she looked as if she could fight a mountain lion

"After one week she's like a totally different person." Kaminari was dumbfounded, Ochaco's sudden change in attitude was something he'd never expected to see,

"Different? Don't be fooled, Kaminari. All women are demons at heart. They just hide their true personalities behind pretty faces." Mineta was biting his nails, his internship with Mt. Lady was the polar opposite of what he expected

"What the heck did Mt. Lady do to you? Everyone at my internship loved me, it was actually kinda great." Kaminari was trying to calm Mineta down, his nerves were seemingly shot from his internship

"Now if you wanna about the ones who really changed, it was those three."

Every began to focus on the three students who fought off the Hero Killer, Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida, and Shoto Todoroki

"Oh, yeah! The Hero Killer!" Sero was in awe from the sheer fact that the three of them managed to survive an encounter with the infamous Hero Killer

"Glad you guys made it back alive. Seriously" Kirishima, though he'd never admit it, was terrified for his friends lives. Just the mere thought of them going up against someone like the Hero Killer, was enough to send chills down his spin, it was either that, or it was the possible nerve damage caused from Bakugo currently trying to beat the living shit out him and Sero

"I was worried about you, too." Momo's confidence may have taken a nosedive after the sports festival, but that just meant her friends meant even more to her

"You were lucky Endeavor showed up up and saved you guys." Sato may have looked like a tough, but deep down he was a softy, expectantly when it came to his friends

"So cool. Just what I'd expect from the number two Hero!" Toru may have been invisible, but it was easy to tell she was stressed about Shoto, Izuku, and Tenya's close call with Stain

"Yeah, that's right. He saved us." Shoto had to keep his mouth shut, if even a word about what really happened that night, it could ruin not just his, but Izuku's, and Tenya's Hero careers

"Did you guys hear the news about the Hero Killer? Everyone's been saying that he was somehow connected to the League of Villains. Can you imagine how frighting it would've been if that creep had been there when they attacked the USJ?" Ojiro shuttered at the thought of them and All Might having to fight off not just that Noumu, but the Hero Killer as well

"He's scary, yeah. But did you see him in that weird video? It's all over the internet." Kaminari had to admit it, the Hero Killer had this aura to him, this presence that made people sympathize with him

"I didn't even know there was a video about him." Ojiro's curiosity was peaked, the League of Villains were already terrifying, but with a madman like Stain on their side, who knows how much chaos they could cause

"Yeah. Stain's a pretty evil Villain, but, like, super tenaclous. He's almost kinda cool, don't ya guys think?" Kaminari, if he were a Villain, he'd totally join up with Stain

"Kaminari!" Izuku was shocked, could Kaminari be anymore insensitive

"Uh... Oh! Dude!" Kaminari's smirk took a one eighty and turned into complete fear, Tenya, Izuku, and Shoto had fought for their lives against Stain, and he just went and called that insane bastard cool

"No, it's okay. You're fine." Tenya began to look at his arm, the damage he had received from Stain was something that he'd have to live with for the rest of his life

"It is true that he's quiet a tenaclous Villain. I understand why people might think he was cool. But instead of helping the world, his beliefs led him to cold-blooded murder. No matter his motives, killing cannot be condoned. To keep anyone else from suffering like me, well, I promise!" Tenya extended his arm, giving the same motion he gives when he instructs the students of Class 1-A to take their seats "I will strive to be the perfect Hero."

"Yeah. Lets do it." Izuku was cheering his friend on, because if not for him, Stain would've claimed another Hero's life

"It's time for class to begin! Everyone, please take your seats." Tenya's spirit had returned, and now it was stronger than ever!

* * *

 **((Ten minutes later))**

* * *

Class 1-A were sitting, patiently waiting for Mr. Aizawa to show up

'Morning..." Aizawa stepped into the classroom, he seemed more annoyed that usual

"Morning Mister Aizawa." The entirety of Class 1-A greeted their homeroom teacher

"Today you're having Hero Basic Training with All Might. But before you leave, I have an announcement..." Mr. Aizawa let out a small sigh before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath

"Ever since the attack on the U.S.J, we've all been on edge, waiting for the League of Villains to attack again. That's why it was decided, that once the Sports Festival was over, we'd be hiring a Student Security Group."

"A Student Security Group? Mr. Aizawa, If you can, please elaborate?" Tenya's eyes were wide, this was the last thing he had expected

"The Student Security Group will consist of four specially chosen graduates from U.A, these four will monitor school grounds, their schedules are the exact same as regular students-"

The door to Class 1-A was quickly pulled aside, and four girls stepped inside

"I AM HERE!" shouted the girl in red

"Ruby!? Weiss!? Blake?! Yang?!" Izuku's eyes shot open! These four were the last people he had expected to be doing this, and the most shocking part was he didn't even know they graduated from U.A

"Blondie!? Are you kidding me?! Out of every graduate from U.A, you picked these losers?!" Bakugo was pissed beyond belief, out of every graduate from U.A, out of every Sidekick they could've chosen, they had to pick that blonde dyke and her friends

* * *

 **Now before I say anything else, Sorry... I know this chapter wasn't the** **best, and I know it probably wasn't worth the wait, but I really hope you guys can enjoy it!**

 _(Yeah... We are Muda,Muda,Muda,Muda,Muda... And there's no excuses for our incompetence. I've been too focused on my own writing, and Freedome's been too wraped up in family issues to really have the time to write... But I am super excited to announce that I'm half way done with the first My RWBY Academia special! It's name? Well that's still in the works, but the one Freedome and I like the most is_

 _"It's Finally Over."_

 _I hope you all can continue to enjoy and criticize Freedome and my work! Thank you!)_

 **Oh, and before I forget!**

 **Always remember to keep moving forward, and never forgot to say "GO BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRA!"**

 **Peace!**

 _(Goodbye Readers!)_


	6. Ch6 An Encounter That Changed Everything

**I really am pathetic. I promised you guys and gals that this chapter would be out before December!**

 **And I kept delaying it...**

 **Delay after delay.**

 **But I see now I wasn't living up to my own ideals!**

 **CREATORS ARE ALWAYS PUSHING THEMSELVES TO GET THEIR STORIES HEARD! THAT'S THE TRUE TEST OF A WRITER!**

 **That's why in this last week, I finished this chapter, no matter how much it took! Me and my Editor risked our time, our sleep schedules, and our mental health to finish this chapter!**

 **We made sure to have this chapter finished by mid-February, no matter the cost!**

 **There's only one more thing I'd like to say!**

 **Writer's block...**

 **DETROIT!**

 **SMASH!  
**

 _(Hello, I'm currently sick so my notes are gonna be at a minimum Thank you to everyone who waited and sat while we finished this. It means a lot to. You guys have made this nightmare called life into a dreaming! Thank you, times a million. Oh and don't worry, as a call back to Chapter 1, I wrote a little summery of the events that have taken place between Chapter six and this!  
_

 _-Wry)_

 **A little over a month had passed since Team RWBY had begun working for U.A. Their daily events consisted** **patrolling** **the school grounds,** **helping Class 1-A with their hero** **training, and doing paper work. For as boring as it sounded, it was far better than the hell they'd went through while fighting Salem. Along with that, they had also bonded quite well with the class, even Yang and Bakugo got along, well, if you considered one not wanting to strangle the other 'getting along'.**

* * *

"Are you curious, Tomura Shigaraki? About this boy, Izuku Midoriya." Kurogiri has begun to grow concerned, Tomura had been staring at a picture of Izuku Midoriya for almost an hour now

"I wonder how close he and Ruby are?" The woman had been sitting next to Tomura, they were in the middle of a conversing about Team RWBY and Izuku Midoriya, but then once he picked up the picture of Izuku, everything was just dropped

"Considering what our informant told us, your daughters and their friends act as security for Class 1-A. So I would assume it's similar to how the students treat their teachers." Kurogiri had answered for Tomura, he was still just focused on the picture

"Oh! So he's probably single." The woman's comment got a reaction out of Kurogiri, and she even snapped Tomura out of his haze

"M-Miss Rose, he's ten years younger than you!" Kurogiri tried to sound stern, but the sheer randomness of the woman's comment had left him in a state of shock

"You're joking, right?" Tomura had put down the picture, and even with his 'father's' hand on his face, the woman could easily tell his expression was a mix of shock and genuine concern

"Maybe. Though why do you want to know, are you-?"

* * *

 _ **!:!BBRRING!:!**_

* * *

"Shigaraki. Your League of Villains has been the talk of the town for the last several days. Word on the streets is you're about to start something big." Giran had pushed open the door, and stepped right into the bar

"Giran, I thought you went on a vacation to America?" The woman had begun to tap her foot, Giran was an old friend of the League, and yet, she never felt comfortable around him, there was just something about him that made her skin crawl

"I was planning on it, but once I heard Shigaraki was up to something, I just couldn't leave my little friend all alone." Giran just stood in the doorway, whomever he had with him, they must've had some potential

"And? Who did you bring?" Tomura had crushed the picture of Midoriya in his hand as Giran turned around to go get the League's new recruits

"So It's really you, huh? I've seen you in pictures." The three of them just stared at the pair whom had entered the room, one on their left looked like a short innocent school girl, and the one on their right, he looked like someone had put him through a meat grinder, then stapled him back together

"But I gotta say, you're way grosser in person." The woman's eye twitched slightly, this guy was one to talk, he looked like a walking corpse

"Wow, it's the weird hand guy! You're friends with my hero, Stain, right? Cool! Let me join the League. I wanna be in your group!" The girl was just smiling, her cheeks were just so rosey, she just seemed happy, too happy

"W-Who the hell are you two?!" The woman's demeanor had noticeably changed, these two freaks looked like something straight out of her nightmares

"Kurogiri, get rid of these two. I can already tell they're exactly the kind of people I hate. A brat and a guy with no manners." Tomura was already completely sick of these two, they were just more batshit crazy Stain followers. Two psychopaths who would be nothing but trouble for the League

"Now, now, Tomura Shigaraki. They came all this way, the least we can do is hear them out. Give them a chance. Besides, this broker is respected in the underworld. They're bound to be valuable assets." Kurogiri was trying his best to calm Tomura down, the League was in desperate need of members, especially since their failed attack on the U.S.J.

"Like 'em or not, you still owe me a finders fee. In cash. Though, I suppose I should introduce the two of 'em before I go." Giran had stepped slightly further into the bar, he was standing right next to the school girl, and the walking corpse guy.

* * *

"This one looks like an adorable high school girl, right? She's actually the suspect in a series of deaths where the victims all bled out. So far, her name and face have been kept out of the media." Giran had a notable smirk on his face, whomever this girl was, she was the last thing from sane

"Toga, here. Himiko Toga! Life is too hard. I just want to make it easier to live in this dumb world. I wanna be Mr. Stainy! I wanna kill Mr. Stainy! C'mon, handy-man, please let me join your League of Villains!" Toga was was shaking her hands in the air and practically jumping up and down with excitement! The grin on her face was so full of glee and happiness, it looked as if she was completely out of her mind

"You gotta be kidding me. Is she crazy?" Tomura was completely taken aback by her jittery and just off putting nature

"Well, she can hold a conversation. For the most part, at least. C'mon, she could be useful." Giran couldn't help but chuckle at the bewildered faces of Tomura, the woman, and Kurogiri

"I doubt that." The woman wasn't trying to sound cruel, but this 'school girl' was only a few berries short of a fruit pie

"Well how about this guy? He hasn't committed any flashy crimes yet, but he's taken Stain's ideology to heart." Giran had never liked the woman, he's dealt with some of the nastiest criminals known to man, and yet, she was one of the few types of people he couldn't stand

"I don't like this. Is your group really dedicated to the Hero Killer's mission? I can't imagine you are if you're gonna let this little psycho join you." Toga giggled at the corpse guy's comment, she could hardly contain her excitement

"Grow up. She may be a psycho, but at least she knows how to introduce herself to people." Tomura was sick of this corpse guy, he started pissing him off the moment he stepped into the bar, and for every second he was stand there, Tomura hated him more and more.

"Don't just stare. What's your name?" The woman had grown tired of these two, as far as she was concerned, they were just two more psychos wanting to join up with the League due to its association with Stain

"Right now I'm going by Dabi." Dabi didn't even make eye contact with Tomura or the woman, he honestly doubted if these wannabe villains were truly followers of Stain.

"No, I want to know your real name." If there was one thing that pissed Tomura off more than heroes and their pathetic society, it was dipshits who refused to give their real name

"I'll tell you when you need to know it. In any case, my new purpose is to carry out the Hero Killer's will." Dabi was dead set on a single goal, to purge the world of fake heroes

"That wasn't what I asked you, scarface. Jeez. Why is everyone so hung up on Stain? He's all I ever hear about." Tomura had gotten up from his seat, his tone of voice was starting to change into a more and more pissed off tone! He couldn't stand take piece of shit Hero Killer, he was nothing but a fake, a psychopath who preached bullshit, useless garbage! And he couldn't stand a goddamn word of it!

"No, don't do it." Kurogiri had actually taken a step back, Tomura may have grown a lot calmer since the woman arrived, but that didn't stop him from snapping at people, especially those who wouldn't shut up about the Hero Killer

"Every! Damn! Day!" Tomura could feel his temper about to snap, he couldn't stand bastards like these! Disrespectful pieces of shit, who think they can simply follow become the next League of Villains

"Tomura, please calm down. They're not worth it." The woman had slowly begun to place her hands on Tomura's shoulders, a good shoulder rub was the best way to calm him down

"It's really pissing me off!" Tomura had lost what control he had left, the only thing that was going to calm him down now, was to see these two dipshits writhing in pain

* * *

 _ **!~!~!SHOCK!~!~!**_

* * *

Toga and Dabi's eyes shot open, Tomura had completely lost it, they were nearly positive, he was going to kill them "You two are dead!" Tomura lunged at both Dabi and Toga, his hands were ready to decay them into nothing but dust! However, they didn't just stand there and let him attack them, Dabi's right hand beginning to spark as he swung at Tomura, and Toga swiftly grabbing a knife from the bar, ready to stab Tomura in the neck!

* * *

 _ **!-!-!WARP!-!-!**_

* * *

Four warp gates opened.

The first moved Dabi's hand into the air, and as it passed though, a small burst of blue flame shot out of it.

The second moved Toga's knife straight towards the floor, her expression was like that of a small child that just saw a magician saw someone in half.

The third and fourth warp gates moved Tomura's hands into the air as well. And the thing that shocked everyone in the room, was the fact that the woman had pulled Tomura back, if she hadn't, he would've been hit by both Toga and Dabi

* * *

"Please calm yourself, Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri had acted as fast as he could, though if not for the woman, Tomura's life may have just been cut short, at the very least he would've sustained a few notable injuries

"Tomura please, you're going to get yourself hurt." The woman had wrapped her arms around Tomura's back as she whispered into his ear, and almost like magic, he put his hands down to his sides, and took a deep breath

"C'mon, we're outta here." Tomura and the woman walked out of the bar, thanks to her, his temper seemingly flat-lined

"Where are you two off to?" Giran was honestly dumbfounded, he knew Tomura was short tempered, but this was just ridiculous.

"Shut up" Tomura had stopped by the door, then once the woman had stepped ahead of him, he followed her and slammed it.

* * *

 **~Class 1-A and Team RWBY~  
** **((One day ago, at U.A))**

* * *

"E-Everyone… I'm looking forward to hearing all your stories of how fun camp was." Ashido was in tears, she and Kaminari had failed the mid-terms, and that meant going to training camp was little more than a fruitless dream

"Maybe they'll end up letting you go! There might be a last-minute twist or something." Izuku was trying his best to calm Ashido down, he knew she probably wouldn't be let to come to summer camp, but her crying was really starting to hurt his head, plus her tears were starting to burn holes in the floor

"Stop, Midoriya. By saying that out loud, you're just jinxing them." Sero had placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder, this whole scene was just sad to watch

"They said whoever failed the exams would have to skip training camp and line in summer school hell. We didn't pass the practicals, so we're doomed. Don't you understand, Midoriya?! Or did All Might knock all the brains out of you?" Kaminari had turned around and poked Izuku in the eyes out of frustration, he was always too damn optimistic

"Ease up, Kaminari. I'm not sure I'll get to go, either. Our team only passed thanks to Mineta. I got knocked out and since we don't know how they're scoring stuff, I might have flunked." Sero honestly felt hopeless, Mineta of all people had saved him, he deserved to stay behind if he needed Mineta to save him

"At least bring us back lots of camp souvenirs, please?" Kaminari had begun to completely freak out, Izuku danced around from not being able to see, and Mineta just sat and enjoyed Sero's comments

* * *

 _ **~-~-Slide-~-**_  
 _ **!Slam!**_

* * *

"When the bell rings you should be in your seats." Mr. Aizawa had flung open the classroom door, he was followed by Team RWBY, whom were all seemingly down, for some reason

* * *

 **((A Few Moments later))**

* * *

"Morning. Unfortunately, there are a few of you who did not pass your final exams. So when it comes to the training camp in the woods…" Mr. Aizawa's voice was full of dread, and the entirety of Team RWBY looked totally down, they were acting like someone had died

"Everyone is going!"

Team RWBY had suddenly pulled a bunch Party Poppers, which both relieved, and surprised the class! But then…

The single most terrifying thing in the history is mankind had caught the attention of Class 1-A!

Mr. Aizawa, with a gigantic smile!

 **"IT'S A LAST-MINUTE TWIST!"**

The entire class shouted in pure joy and excitement

"We really get to go to camp?" Kirishima was totally pumped up! He thought training camp was like, totally out of the equation for him

"Seriously?" Ashido was shaking with pure joy and anticipation! She was going to get to go to training camp

"Yeah. The good news is that no one bombed the written exam. Five failed the practical badly. Two teams, of course, and then Sero failed as well." Aizawa had his old dull tone back in his voice, but it was clear, he was proud, proud of class 1-A and their, mostly, passing of the exams.

* * *

 **((Later that day, once School was out))**

* * *

"This is gonna be great. I'm so glad we're all going together." Ojiro was currently reading through the training camp pamphlets Team RWBY had passed out at the end of class

"Looks like we'll be at the training camp for a full week." Tenya had thoroughly read through the pamphlet multiple times, and yet, he had to make sure Mr. Aizawa didn't sneak in anything that might be a clue for what they're in for at camp

"I've gotta find a bigger suitcase." Izuku had already read though his pamphlet, and he knew, that even if Mr. Aizawa hid something, it may just be another logical deception

"Yeah, I don't even have a bathing suit. Guess I need to buy some stuff." Kaminari had skimmed through the pamphlet, and from what he saw, the training camp was gonna be a piece of cake, at least compared to the exams

"Like night vision goggles!" Mineta had something planned, the greatest plan, he was going to buy himself a pair of night vision goggles, and a fully camouflaged suit, then once they were at the training camp, he would wait by the girls bathing area.

"Guys, since we're off tomorrow and we finally finished the exams, I have the best idea! Why doesn't Class 1-A go shopping together!" No one could see Toru's face, and yet it was clear as day, she had the biggest grin imaginable

"Hey, yeah! We've never hang out as a class before." Kaminari was psyched, everyone was going to have a chance to just hangout and enjoy the day

"Oh, you guys are going shopping tomorrow! Cool. Where?" Ruby had poked her head into the classroom, though she was shortly followed by the rest of Team RWBY looking in as well

"I don't know yet, but I was thinking Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall." Toru was too excited to really acknowledge Ruby's question

"Awesome! We were planning on going there as well!" Ruby was super cheery, they had only been working for U.A for little over a month now, and yet it was far better than the hell they had lived through while fighting Salem

"Really? Do you guys wanna come with us then?" Izuku had jumped into the conversation, that last five days of his internship, he and Gran Torino had spent their evenings talking with Team RWBY, and for as far as he knew, they were the only ones outside of the teachers at U.A who knew their true origin. The fact that they were from an alternate world, a parallel dimension, or maybe even an entirely different universe.

"HELL YEAH! We can have some Protector and Student bonding time! I mean, we graduate less than a year ago, so it wouldn't be too weird for you guys to hang around us." Yang loved spending time around Class 1-A, even Bakugo, maybe this was because of the straight two years of hell the had been through with Salem, or maybe it was just because they saw them for who they were, normal people, not heroes or huntsmen.

"Alright! Bakugo, see you there, right?" Kirishima was totally hyped, Team RWBY were a total blast to be around. And considering the fact that they're all former students made the whole situation even cooler!

"I can't think of anything more annoying." Katsuki had zero intention on spending his day of hanging around a bunch of losers

* * *

 **~Tomura and the Woman~**  
 **((The next day, at Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall))**

* * *

Tomura and the woman were currently in the bathroom, the former was currently having hair dye applied so people wouldn't recognize him

"Am I done yet?" Tomura hated having his hair messed with, he just hated dealing with it, and yet, whenever the woman would try and do something with it, he somehow felt okay with it

"Just about done... There! You're officially now a normal person." The woman was proud of her work, they only had a couple minutes, but she somehow managed to apply dye to Tomura's hair and get it to stick

"It... Looks the same." Tomura stared in the bathroom mirror, for as far as he was concerned, his hair looked exactly the same.

"Wait, I forgot something." The woman had stepped behind Tomura as she softly giggled

"Hey, what are you-?!" Tomura was cut off by her covering his eyes, and the soothing pulses coming off off her hands.

"There, now you're normal. Do you like it?" The woman playfully tilted her head as she lifted her hands from his face, and to his utter shock, his lips had been restored, the dark circles and bags under his eyes were gone, the only things that reminded were the mole on the right side of his mouth, and the scars over his eye and lip

"I-It's..." Tomura's face was stuck on an expression of utter shock, on one hand, he liked the fresh and smooth feeling of his face, on the other, he looked too normal, nowhere near as menacing as he was before.

"I can fix it if you-!" Tomura had cut her off, with a soft pat on the back

"No, it's good, I like it." Tomura had a big, bold smile strewn across his face. He honestly looked more like All Might than a villain.

"R-Really?" The woman's eyes had shot open, Tomura was never one to smile, especially like this.

"Yeah. It's definitely an upgrade from my old look. Now, lets get something to eat." The woman had rushed out of the bathroom before Tomura could even finish his sentence.

* * *

 **~Class 1-A and Team RWBY~  
** **((A few minutes later that day, elsewhere at** **Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall))**

* * *

"This place is gigantic!" Team RWBY were currently with Class 1-A! They had the whole day to bond and just relax."

"Oh, man, do I love this place. It's got a ton of different stores to shop at, and they're all super cool and hip. The Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall is the greatest!" Ashido was practically screaming out of pure joy! Class 1-A had the whole day to just shop and enjoy themselves! And then training camp in the summer, this was gonna be the best year ever!

"They carry designs for all body types, and have a range of gear for everyone from teens to seniors, this coupled along withthefactthateverystorehasit'sownpriceoneachbrandcouldmakethistroublesomeIwonderiftheyhaveanyAllMightfiguresgottaremembertoaskTeamRWBYaboutunlockingmyauraIwonderif anyoftheirfriendsareheremaybetheymighthavesomethingforRuby'sbirthdaymaybeIshouldseeiftheyhaveanythingforbackpain

* * *

 _ **...Mutter Mutter Mutter...**_

* * *

"You're going to scare the children. Stop." Tokoyami was honestly dumbfounded by Izuku's muttering, he hadn't stopped talking to himself for nearly four straight minutes

"Whoa! Aren't those U.A students?!" A random passer by had starting talking to his friends about Class 1-A

"Yeah, that's 1-A! And U.A's official stunt devils are here too!" The second guy pointed at Team RWBY, the four girls just waving to the passers by

"I saw them on TV! Those four were wicked!" The third guy had waved back, his smile was so big, it could match All Might's

"THE SPORTS FESTIVAL WAS SO GOOD!" The three of them shouted in unison!

"I can't believe they still remember that." Ochaco had let out a nervous chuckle, it was honestly pretty overwhelming to have so many people acknowledging them in public

"C'mon, who couldn't?! You were amazing! I mean, you almost turned Katsuki into a Pankēki!" Yang had begun to pat Ochaco on the back as the rest of Class 1-A and Team RWBY spoke about plans.

* * *

 **~Tomura and the Woman~**  
 **((Several minutes later))**

* * *

The two of them had checked into a restaurant, Gyro's Rotazione to be precise, the two of them followed the waitress to their table and sat down

"What may the lovely couple be having today?" The waitress just smiled at the two of them, completely unaware that she was looking right at the two biggest threats to hero society.

"W-Were not a couple!" Tomura's voice was a mix of embarrassment and frustration, he just needed some time away from the League, and this was going on the third time people had confused them for a couple.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought that since you two were holding hands, you were dating. My bad." Tomura just groaned and sat down as the waitress gave the two of them an awkward chuckle and smiled.

"Anyways, names please." Both Tomura and the woman's eyes widen from the woman's request.

"N-Names?" The woman was the first to answer, she was trying to give Tomura a day without any stress, and yet, at almost every turn was another streak of bad luck.

"Yeah, at Gyro's Rotazione, everyone writes down their name and every thirty minutes, you have a chance to win something. Weather it be a gift-card or a free vacation." The waitress explained how the restaurant worked to the two of them, they must've been living under a rock to not have heard of this place.

"A-Alright... My names T-!" Tomura stopped himself, he was literally the most wanted villain in Japan right now, if he let his name slip here, it would be utter chaos, and not the fun kind of chaos either.

"Are you okay sir?" The waitress just stared at Tomura, his was sweating and starting to look paranoid.

"Y-Yeah... Anyways... My names Tenko Shimura." Tomura had taken a deep breath once he said 'that' name... He hadn't heard that name in years, not since 'Master' taught him how to control his Quirk.

"And your's, madam?" The waitress nodded at Tomura as she wrote down his name, her focus now entirely on the woman.

"Summer Rose. My name is Summer Rose."

* * *

 **~Izuku, Ochaco, Ruby, and Weiss~**  
 **((about twenty minutes later, elsewhere at Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall))**

* * *

Class 1-A and Team RWBY had all split up into separate groups, Ruby and Weiss had decided to go with Ochaco and Izuku. Yang and Blake went wish Kirishima, Kaminari, Mineta, and Sero. The rest of Class 1-A had split up and went to another region of the mall.

"So, umm, Ms. Schnee, can I ask you something?" Currently Izuku and Ruby were checking out different statuettes of All Might, while Weiss and Ochaco searched for the perfect nightwear for the training camp

"Ask away, Uraraka." Weiss had picked out the perfect nightwear, it was a soft, semi see through, dark blue nightgown that had a red rose and white snowflake pattern on it

"Well... Umm... W-When did y-you know y-you l-liked M-Ms. Rose?" Ochaco's face had turned a dark crimson color

"W-What?" Weiss had almost dropped the nightgown, her face was a mix of genuine curiosity and absolute bewilderment

"W-When d-did you k-know you l-liked Ms. Rose?" Ochaco had taken several deep breaths, from what she could tell, Ruby and Weiss had an amazing relationship, and since Weiss was far less childish than Ruby, Ochaco figured she'd have the answers she needed

"W-Why would you want to-" Weiss cut herself off, she had theorized, and Ruby had even pointed it out during basic hero training, but she honestly couldn't believe it. "You like Midoriya, don't you?"

"W-W-Well I-I-I-" Ochaco was cut off by Weiss giving an amused giggle, along with a pat on the back

"Don't worry about it. And if you're still curious, for about three years, which in other words, was kinda since the moment I met her. " Weiss couldn't tell Ochaco the whole truth, but she could at least give her the basics of her and Ruby's relationship.

"From the moment you met..." Ochaco's face had died down into a light shade of pink, she had always kinda liked Izuku since she met him, he just had this charm to him.

"Wait, I have an idea! How about you two get lunch together? I mean, Ruby and I can get separate tables or even go somewhere else if you wanna just talk with him." Weiss hadn't the slightest clue on how to ask someone out, after all, the only reason she told Ruby was because she thought they were all going to die.

"L-Lunch..." Ochaco just stared at the floor, on one hand, lunch sounded like a brilliant idea, her and Izuku could just get lunch and chat. On the other hand, she has a tendency to vomit when she eats while under a lot of pressure. "Alright! Lunch sounds amazing!"

* * *

 **~Tomura and Summer~**  
 **((Meanwhile, at Gyro's** **Rotazione** **))**

* * *

Both Tomura and Summer had ordered their meals, the former was completely absorbed into the latter's stories about Remnant.

"And then, she threw the barber! I mean, you should've seen Ruby's face!" Summer was currently telling Tomura about Yang, and the the time when a barber accidentally snipped off a bit too much of her hair

"You're joking, right?" Tomura's mouth hung open slightly, either Summer was highly exaggerating her daughter's strength, or Yang was quite possibly the strongest non Quirk user in the world

"Not a single bit. Oh, and you should've seen Tai, he e was tried practically everything you could think of to calm her down, eventually she stopped and apologized to the barber. Anyways, that's how we got banned from every single barbershop in Vale." Summer honestly couldn't believe were eyes, Tomura was actually laughing, smiling, and just all around having a good time

"Sounds like you two had quite the problem child, huh?" Tomura loved hearing Summer's stories about Remnant, it's culture and society was almost exactly like Earth's, and yet, something about it just made life seem more thrilling.

"Actually, no. She may have had her fit from time to time, but she was the sweetest little girl anyone could want. My little ray of sunshine." Summer's lips had shifted from a bold grin, into a small smile, Ruby and Yang were alive, and now all they had to do was tell them the truth about Hero society, and then, she'd have her daughters back.

"Anyways..." Something had been on Tomura's mind since he saw Summer crying about Ruby and Yang being Pro Heroes. "Why don't you talk about Tai unless it involves Ruby and Yang?"

"W-What?" Summer had taken a gasp as she nearly dropped her fork, why was Tomura asking something like this

"Why don't you talk about Tai unless it involves Ruby and Yang?" Tomura repeated his question, he had to know, why didn't she ever talk about him

"W-Well... I guess it's because we never really bonded." Summer replied with a quiet, melancholy filled tone

"You two never bonded? But you went to Beacon for three years, you two were on the same team. Why didn't you bond?" All Tomura had now was more questions, what did she mean by 'never really bonded'

"You see... After Raven left, Tai was a wreck, Qrow and I helped take care of Yang while he got his life back on track. And then, when Yang was two, he and I were talking... And... You know! You mix your best friend who's currently suffering from depression because their wife abandoned them and their daughter, one too many bottles of alcohol, and the worst day possible to not wear a bra, and nine months later out pops a little Ruby." Summer was giggling at her little analogy, though it was true, her and Tai never even had a wedding, they just signed marriage papers a couple months after they'd found out she was pregnant with Ruby.

"Oh... I get it now, you two were just friends, you two never had a chance to go out and get together, it was an accident, more or less?" Tomura was swiftly answered with a nod, everything was starting to make sense now, her and Tai were just friends, friends who accidentally had a kid together. "So would that mean-?"

"Yes Tomura, that means I've never actually had a boyfriend." Summer had just playfully rolled her eyes as she continued her meal, Tomura was honestly a pretty cool guy once she dug past that insane exterior.

"T-That w-wasn't what I was going to ask you!" Summer's jaw dropped as she saw one of the most adorable things that weren't Ruby and Yang, it was Tomura Shigaraki blushing "A-Anyways... Do you mind if I go check out a few things before we leave? I'll only be a few minutes."

"Sure! Though we're splitting the bill, it's only fair." Summer's face glimmered with excitement, this had been the first time her and Tomura had just hung out, and so far, it was the most fun she'd had since she'd arrived.

* * *

 **~Izuku, Ochaco, Ruby, and Weiss~**  
 **((A couple seconds earlier, around the food court area of** **Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall** **))**

* * *

"How about we eat at Delicious Deserts Done Dynamically Crafted? I've heard they're doing a two for two special today." Weiss had a gigantic smirk on her face thanks to Izuku's suggestion, it was time to set her plan into action

"How about Ruby and I go to Gyro's Rotazione? Than you two can have some quality time together at D4C." Weiss didn't eve give Ruby or Ochaco a chance to respond to Izuku, this was going to go off perfectly

"Alright, that sounds good. Is that alright with you, Ura-?" Izuku was cut of by Ochaco staring into space, though she was giving him two thumbs up, so it was probably a yes "I'll take that as a yes..."

"Oh and before I forgot, here." Weiss had handed Ochaco five-thousand yen, the later snapping out of her space trip from the sudden contact.

"T-Thank you, but-" Weiss had cut Ochaco off with a pat on the back, and a bright smile. It was sorta like she was saying 'Go get'em tiger!' "T-Thank you, Ms. Schnee.

"No problem. Anyways, we'll be back soon!" Weiss and Ruby walked into Gyro's Rotazione as Izuku and Ochaco just stood their, nervously staring at each other.

"Anyways, Deku... I'm going to get order for us... What do you want..?" Ochaco could barely speak, her head felt hot, and she could feel her face turn a dark crimson color

"I'll have the Dimension Whopper. What are you getting?" Izuku was currently checking his bags, he'd picked up the weights he wanted, some All Might statuettes, and a bathing suit for training camp

"I'm going to have the D4C special, Love Train..." Ochaco's brain had melted, 'Love Train', LOVE train! As in, like, a million times more than like

"Uraraka, are you-?" Izuku was cut off by Ochaco running into D4C, while blushing profusely and saying 'I'll order them, I'll order them, I'll order them!' "We came here as class, yet here I am... By myself."

"Oh, it's someone from U.A, nice. Would you mind if I get an autograph?" Some guy in black had walked up to Izuku, and put his arm around him, like someone greeting a friend they hadn't seen in awhile "Weren't you the one who got beat to hell at the sports festival, right?"

"U-Umm... Yeah." Izuku was utterly amazed at U.A's fame and publicity. So many people had watched the matches, that even someone like him had publicly adoring fans

"Actuilly. Aren't you one of the students who ran into the Hero Killer in Hosu Incident, too? You're practically famous!" The man couldn't have been no older than twenty, twenty one at best, and yet he had this aura about him. Something about him rubbing Izuku the wrong way.

"You sure do know a lot." Izuku was starting to get unnerved, this guy was acting too friendly, and something about him seemed familiar. Like the ton of his voice or something

"What can I say, I'm just a big fan of yours. I can't believe I'm running into you... Again."

* * *

 **~Summer~**  
 **((Meanwhile, at Gyro's** **Rotazione))**

* * *

Summer was still sitting in her seat, she had left a three-thousand yen tip, and just as she was about to stand up, two girls entered and started talking

"Ruby, this place is great! I mean, the guy's Italian! I don't think you can get any higher quality than that!."

"Weiss, just because he's Italian, doesn't mean he's good at making pasta."

"R-Ruby..?" Summer quietly spoke to herself as she looked at the entrance, and to her dismay, Ruby was standing there, talking to her girlfriend, Weiss Schnee.

"Wanna bet? Let's have the best pasta on the menu!" Weiss and Ruby had sat down only a table from Summer, she could feel her heart pound. Ruby, her daughter, was standing right next to her, a simple tap on the shoulder, and she'd be with her beloved daughters again. And yet, she didn't, she didn't tap Ruby on the shoulder, she still had a duty to Tomura and the League. But she was going to come back for Ruby and Yang, and then, once All Might's out of the picture, they were going to live a happy life, everyone was.

* * *

 **~Izuku~**  
 **((Meanwhile, around the food court area of Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall))**

* * *

"It makes me think that it might not be a coincidence. No, no. It almost feels like, we were meant to meet each other." The man had put his hand on Izuku's shoulder, his grip was just tight enough to make it clear, Izuku shouldn't run "Oh, right. From your point of view, we haven't met since the attack on U.A

"Y-You're..!" Izuku's mind raced, no way! This couldn't be him! It couldn't be... There's no way! He should've still been recovering after the wounds Mr. Snipe gave him

"Why don't we spend some time catching up? Izuku Midoriya." The man gave Izuku a big smile as he had slowly looked at him, it was none other than Tomura Shigaraki, the head of the attack on the U.S.J.

"Tomura Shigaraki!"

* * *

 **~Summer~**  
 **((Meanwhile, at Gyro's** **Rotazione))**

* * *

"That'll be sixteen-thousand eight-hundred yen." The same waitress from earlier had marked down their order, they both wanted the Infinite Rotazione, which was their priciest, and most extravagant meal on the menu, it's very recipe having been passed down Gyro's family line for nine generations.

"S-Sixteen-thousand yen?!" Weiss's eyes shot open from the price, no way in hell were they paying that much for food.

"Yes Madam." The waitress nodded, she could tell they were shocked by the price.

"Well... Then I guess we'll just have today's special." Ruby was quick to give her girlfriend some relief, they may have been getting paid well by U.A, but that was just insane.

"Oh. So you'll be having the Tusk special? That'll be eight-thousand yen." The waitress jotted down their new meal, however, as she was walking back, Summer stopped her

"Miss, can you come here for a moment?" Summer had written down something on a piece of paper, along with that, she also had eighteen-thousand yen in hand

"What do you need, miss?" The waitress had stepped over the Summer's table, and the moment she got there, she was handed both the paper and the yen

"Get the couple over there the Infinite Rotazione, and give this note to the one named Ruby." The woman was quiet, making sure she didn't alert the two beside her

* * *

 **~Izuku~  
((Meanwhile, ****around the food court area of Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall))**

* * *

"Act natural. Don't make a scene. I'm just an old buddy who ran into you at the mall." Tomura had his hand on Izuku's shoulder, the look on his face was a mix of shit-your-pants shock, and pure terror "Just calm down, and wipe that look off your face. You look like you've shit yourself. I just want to sit down, and have a conversation with you, that's all. Just a friendly little chat."

"I-I-" Izuku was cut off by Tomura pressing a bit more force onto his shoulder, it was almost like he was saying 'don't even try and move.'

"Listen, just don't make a scene, and I won't lay a finger on you, or anyone else here. Are we clear?" Tomura had received a small nod from Izuku, just a slight bob of the head "Good. Now let's go grab a seat and get comfortable, why don't we?"

"A-Alright... L-Let s-sit h-here." Izuku pointed towards a bench to their right, it was right out in the open, if Tomura tried anything, someone would see him, and hopefully, they'd alert a nearby Pro

* * *

 **~Ruby and Weiss~**  
 **((A few minutes later, at Gyro's Rotazione))**

* * *

The two girls just sat at their table, waiting for their meals to arrive

"Here you two go." The waitress had returned, and to their dismay, she was serving them the Infinite Rotazione

"U-Umm... Miss, we didn't order this. Remember? We agreed on-" Ruby has cut off by the waitress giggling, the young woman had a bright and bold smile on her face

"The woman over-" Just was the waitress turned around, the woman, Summer Rose, was gone. She had been sitting there mere seconds ago, and now, she was no where in sight "Anyways, the woman that was sitting next to you ordered it, she also asked me to give you this."

"What is it?" Ruby took the piece of paper out of the waitress's hand, and, her heart nearly stopped from what was on it

* * *

 **~Izuku~  
((Meanwhile, ****around the food court area of Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall))**

* * *

"When it comes down to it, I hate basically everything. But when the Hero Killer attack us, when he attacked Summer, I found myself hating him more than anything else... Even All Might." Tomura had explained the basics of what had happened, he explained how he was the one who unleashed the Nomus on Hosu, and even how he and the other members of the League were attacked by Stain.

"Isn't he one of your guys?" Izuku had taken countless deep breaths, Tomura was acting far calmer than before, back at the U.S.J, he was a raving madman, but now, he could almost be considered a 'normal' person, he had even released Izuku's shoulder once they sat down.

"Nope. We tried to recruit him the same day he you ran into him, but he rejected our offer. Hell, the only reason people think he's even associated with us is because of the media's made it look that way. And that's what my problem is. It's like suddenly, everyone is obsessed with him. I mean, the attack on U.A, the Nomus I released on Hosu, everyone's pretty much forgotten about them. He upstaged all of it. No one's even talking about us anymore unless it involves that stupid Hero Killer. I mean, I'm walking around, in the middle of the day, and not a single person noticed me. Not a single one. Why is that? I mean, despite what he claims to believe, all he really did was destroy things that he didn't like. What's the difference between us?"

"You wanna know? Do you really wanna know why people favor him over your?" Izuku was trying to hold his ground, he had enough distance from Tomura where, if it were happened, he could use a full power Smash and knock him back.

"Yeah. Tell me Midoriya. What's the difference?" Tomura's interests were peaked. What made him and Stain so different? Was it their looks, their brutality, their kill count?

"It's your ideals, your goals... I don't know your's, or your League's. But I do know Stain's, at least a bit. Sure, he's a monster, a murder, but he states it's for a better cause, for a better world. That's what makes you different, all the public sees you as, is a faceless monster that wants nothing but bloodshed. And that's probably why you hate him... If what you did for Summer is true, than that's probably why you hate him. You either need her for your league, or just value her as a person. Either way, you risked your life for someone else... That's why you hate Stain, he stood alone, on top of one body after another, while you added to your League, Stain sliced down anyone who got in his way. So in other words. What are your goals, your ideals?" Izuku was ready to be torn to shreds by Tomura, he was ready to push One For All: Full Cowl to it's limit if it meant taking down Tomura

"My ideals, my goals? Simple, I want a world where people aren't forced to do anything, where they're not forced to fight, forced to give their lives for nothing... I want to make a world where people live and breath by one simple goal; live life to it's fullest, without anyone forcing-!" It had finally hit him! Tomura had finally figured out what made him hate Stain, what made them so different, what made him want to decay that Hero Killer's head into nothing but dust. They were so similar with their ideals, and yet, they stood on complete opposite ends of the spectrum. Stain wanted a 'pure' and 'just' society, while Tomura wanted a playground, a society where people can just live, where they can do what makes them happy, not what they're forced to do! "That's it! We both want the same thing, a different society. It all makes sense, every last bit. Thanks Midoriya! It feels like a massive weight just got lifted off my chest!"

* * *

 **~Ruby and Weiss~**  
 **((Meanwhile, at Gyro's Rotazione))**

* * *

Ruby nearly dropped the paper, tears had begun to flow down her checks, she... She couldn't believe it... The letter... It was, from her mother... Summer Rose...

* * *

 ** _Hello, Ruby..._**

 ** _It's been so long since I've seen you and Yang._**

 ** _It breaks my heart every time I think of how I left you two._**

 ** _I mean, every time_ _I'd comeback from a mission, you two'd always run out of your room, and right into my arms..._**

 ** _And how you'd always draw me a picture every time we'd stay up together..._**

 ** _I'm sorry..._**

 ** _I'm so sorry..._**

 ** _I'm so, so, so sorry I left you and Yang..._**

 ** _But please, know this.._**

 ** _I never stopped loving you two..._**

 ** _Even in my final moments..._**

 ** _You and your sister's smiles and laughter were the only thing on my mind..._**

 ** _I just..._**

 ** _I just wanted to buy you and Weiss dinner..._**

 ** _I can tell she really makes you happy..._**

 ** _I love you.._**

 ** _I've always loved you..._**

 ** _And I will come back for you._**

 ** _Goodbye..._**

Signed: **_Summer Rose_**

* * *

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Weiss had placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, whatever that note said, it must've really messed her up.

"I-It's... Just a thank you note from someone in Hosu..." Ruby didn't know why she lied, but she felt as if she had too. Summer, her mother, was alive, and yet, something was off. It was definitely Summer's handwriting, and their were even tears on it, and yet, something wasn't right.

* * *

 **~Izuku~  
((Meanwhile, ****around the food court area of Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall))**

* * *

"Thanks a million Midoriya! Seriously!" Tomura had begun to shake Izuku's hand, he had just figured out what he needed to do. Just go along with Toga and Dabi's madness, use them, and who knows, maybe he could convince them to start believing in his ideals instead of that idiotic Hero Killer.

"Hold on, Shigaraki. Before you go, I have a question, too. What is All For One after?" Tomura had stopped shaking Izuku's hand and had begun to walk away, the question seemingly had pissed him off.

"Who knows, really? My best guess would be, Peace. But before I go, here's a little word of advice. Be careful. The next time we meet, I'll likely have to put you in the ground." Tomura had walked into a crowd of people. Then, just like that. He was gone.

"Hey Deku!" Ochaco had run up to Izuku, she had two takeout bags in her hands "W-What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing... I-I... Just ran into an old friend."

* * *

 **~Tomura and Summer~**  
 **((a couple minutes later, outside of** **Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall** **))**

* * *

The two of them had exited the mall together, and as they walked down an ally together, they spoke of their bizarre encounters.

"Why didn't you talk to her? I mean, she was right there!" Tomura was honestly shocked Summer didn't confront Ruby, she had her chance, a mere tap on the shoulder would've reunited her with her family.

"It's just... If I did that, and she didn't believe me, than it would've either caused a fight, or I would've went with her. I would've abandoned you and the League..." Summer hated to admit it, but she knew, that if Ruby would've started to beg her, she would've dropped the League in a heartbeat...

"I see... I'm... Sorry I wasn't there. If I was, than maybe I could've convinced her." Tomura felt like shit, he wanted Summer to be happy, she was the party's medic, their healer, his healer, and if she was down or sad, then everyone was in the slums.

"It's alright... Once we take down All Might, we're going back for her and Yang. We're going to be a family again. In the world you and All For One are going to make."

* * *

~All For One~  
((Later that night))

* * *

"You seem oddly happy today, Master. Is it because the League of Villains has grown?" The doctor's voice had a pinch of curiosity in it. Why was he so happy?

" _That's not why, Doctor. It's because Tomura has finally found both his conviction, and something to fight for. The League of Villains needs people who are will to get behind his principles and ideals. And now, after the progress he made today. I'm going to leave all the decimating to him, for now at least. If he needs help, then of course, I'll step in and guide him. That's how it should be, a student can't learn if they receive no aid from their teacher._ " All For One just stared at the monitors. Toga and Dabi were setting up their sleeping bags on the floor, Tomura and Summer had been speaking about something, he could't tell what, and Kurogiri was currently doing the bar's dishes. " _In fact, I can't wait for the day he seeks my aid. I want him to take up my legacy. I want him to become the next me. I want him to become my Successor._ "

* * *

 ** _!~Flashback~!_**

* * *

"You..! You little Bastard! I'll-!" The man screamed at his teenage son, he held a bottle of booze in his right hand, and was trying to stop his nose from bleeding with his other.

" _You'll what? Take away my Semblance? Beat me? Kill me? Father, that is where you're mistaken. I didn't break your nose for revenge, or prove a point. I broke it to take something from you._ " The young man just stood over his father, the man looked almost pitiful, almost being the key word. The man was far from the word, he was a cruel, heartless bastard. A man who hated the world and everything in it. And now, he was nothing more than a stepping stone.

"T-Take something from me? What..? What did you do!?" The man screamed out at his son, the latter just stood there, staring at him

" _What do you think? I took it. The only thing that kept us under your boot. I took your Semblance._ " The young man had a small, yet powerful smirk on his face. And as he walked over to his father, the man just looked more and more pathetic with every step

"H-How?! I-I took yours! I took it and your Aura! How-!" The man was silence by by his son kicking him across the face, blood pouring out of his nose the mouth

" _The only way to reduce a negative number to zero is by addition. The only way to reduce a positive number to zero is by subtraction. When you subtract a a negative number, you only increase it. Do you understand now? Do you understand what you did?_ " The young man's tone was cold, not a shred of anger, hate, guilt, remorse, or even joy in his voice. The only thing he took from this was annoyance.

"Y-You..! Y-Your... Your Semblance... It's the same as-!" He was cut off again, this time his son had stomped on his father's head, slamming it into the floor.

" _Exactly... And unlike me, you don't possess a Quirk. Do you? Would you like to see mine before you die?_ " The young man had extended his hand, it was only a few inches from his father's head

"W-What are you?! What in the gods' names are you!?" The man had begun to scream and thrash, he tried to punch his son off him, but he merely over powered him

" _What am I? I am the man who'll chance this world, I am the man who'll rid it of scum like you. I am. All For One._ " Multiple spikes shot out of the young man's hand, and they impaled themselves into his father's head. " _Ahh... Your real name was Marcus Black... Wait! What's this? You... Weren't from, this world?_ "

* * *

 **!~Flashback END~!**

* * *

 **~League of Villains~**  
 **((The League were all asleep, Tomura had just recruited two new members, and if he looked past the surface, they were actually pretty decent people))**

* * *

 _ **!-!-!THUD!-!-!**_

* * *

Tomura flung himself outta bed, something had just hit the top of the bar, and whatever it was, it sounded heavy

"Tomura, are you-!" Summer had barged into Tomura's room, she assumed the sound most likely came from his room. Though, to her disbelief, it wasn't him. And even more, to her regret, Tomura was only in his boxers"Okay..."

"What the hell was that?!" Tomura was an odd individual, he wore his 'father's' hand everywhere, even to sleep. The only place he didn't have it on, was in public.

"I don't know. Wanna go check it out?

* * *

 **((Up on the roof))**

* * *

The two of them had gone up to the roof, and to their shock, they found a girl laying on one of the vents. She had bright bred hair that was pulled into a waist-length ponytail, her eyes were a bright, emerald green color. And yet, the thing that stunned the both of them, was the gladiator like armor she had on.

"W-Who is she?" Tomura had seen this before, Summer had arrived the same way. She had fallen from the sky, and right onto one of the vents.

"I don't know. But she had an Aura. So that means..." Summer had no idea who this woman was, but one thing was clear, she wasn't from Japan, or anywhere else on Earth. She was from Remnant. "Let's take her inside."

* * *

 **((A few moments later, inside the bar))**

* * *

"Tomura Shigaraki, who is this woman?" Kurogiri had been woken up by Summer, along with Toga and Dabi. The three of them had set the girl on Toga and Dabi's sleeping bags, and as they observed her, a few things come to their attention. She had an arrowhead shaped scar on her chest, right between her breasts, along with that, she also had a scar on her left ankle.

"I don't know, we just found her lying on the roof. Summer said she's from Remnant." Tomura and Summer were just waiting for her to-

"AHHH!" The girl had woken up, and she was utterly terrified!

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you." Summer had placed stepped in front of the girl, and oddly enough, she instantly stopped screaming. Instead, she grabbed Summer by the hands and pulled her into a hug

"RUBY!" The girl had a big, bright smile on her face. Tears were in the corners of her eyes.

"R-Ruby?! You know Ruby!" Summer looked directly into the girl's eyes, her expression was nothing but pure confusion.

"W-Wait, you're not Ruby?!" The girl had let go of Summer, she looked like a frighten animal pinned to the corner of it's cage.

"No... Ruby's my daughter. I'm her mother, Summer Rose." She explained to the best of her abilities, this girl clearly knew Ruby well, so if she was friends with Ruby, than she must've been a good person

"Y-You're Summer Rose!? B-But... You're dead! Right?" The girl looked utterly baffled, that was until "Wait. Cinder! We were fight! I got shot in the chest! Then... Then..."

"Please, calm down. Everything's okay, Ruby's in this world too, along with Yang and their friends." Summer tried her best to calm the girl down, she looked like a nervous wreck "Now please. Can you tell us your name?"

"Wait! What do you mean 'in this world too'?! What's going on!" The girl had begun to totally freak out, and yet, when Summer placed her hands on her shoulders, her breathing calmed itself "Sorry... Anyways, my name's Pyrrha Nikos."

* * *

 **I've barely slept in the last week, and I'm far more exhausted than I thought I'd be. Even so, I had to finish this chapter.**

 **Because I am...**

 **A WRITER WHO KNOWS WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SEE A STORY UNFINISHED!**

 **I couldn't let this go on for any longer, I had to finish this chapter!**

 **There was a lot that held me back from finishing this chapter. It was like I was hitting a Writer's Block covered in Shock** **Absorption. But that just meant there was a limit to what it could take!**

 **And I know, this took far longer than It should've, but I, and my Editor put One-Hundred Percent into this chapter. Though, in this last week, I realized that it was going to take more than that it finish this chapter, and this story. So I went beyond that and forced this to be finished!**

 **You all know why?  
**

 **A REAL Creator, will always find a way to finish their work! Even if it's just releasing the ideas in a draft doc!**

 **And Now, my, our dear readers.  
**

 **You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean!**

 **Remember! To always keep moving forwards!**

 **And Always!**

 **Go Beyond!**

 **PLUS!**

 **ULTRAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Thank you, everyone. This had been one crazy ride! Oh and don't worry, Volume 2 is gonna be out this July. Maybe Mid, but it might be a bit late. Also, this and every other chapter is gonna get a revamp once "It's Finally Over" is finished, which is gonna be at the end of the month. Yet again, thank you. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed mine and Wry's story. It means a lot

-Freedomerider.


	7. Sp1 My RWBY Academia Christmas!

_(Hello Everyone, Merry late Christmas!_

 _it's I, WRY! aka the Editor. Anyways, I've decided, since Freedome's out of commission, to write the Christmas special._

 _AND NO, BEFORE YOU GUYS AND GALES ASK! THIS IS NON-CANNON! So any identities, reactions, reveals, locations, and or characters are not part of Freedome's version of MRA._

 _And i know it isn't the best, but I'm just not as stylish as Freedome. Oh, and don't worry about him, he's just under the weather. Anyways, I apologize for missing the release date, there was some Behind the Scenes issues that caused it to be set back! Anyways, I hope you all have a... Hmm... I'm gonna add my own twist to this_

 _I hope you all have a M_ _orioh Christmas, and a Plus Ultra new year!)_

* * *

Ruby practically shot out of bed, her eyes were glowing with joy and cheer "Weiss! Weiss! Weiss! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

She was slightly shaking her girlfriend's shoulder, the ladder having given-

or would it count as receive since Ruby was-

Anyways!

She had given Ruby a _'very'_ special present the night before, leaving the generous Schnee in a state of pure bliss, and exhaustion "Ruby… You're eighteen years old, isn't that a bit old to be excited about Christmas?"

Weiss wasn't trying to be hurtful, she just had no idea was Ruby so excited "Because! Class 1-A's coming over today! And don't you wanna see Kirishima chug a bottle of hot sauce?"

Weiss let out a small groan, she knew Ruby had something in mind, so even if she didn't want to get up, she knew Ruby would force her in some way shape or form "Alright… You dolt…"

Weiss slowly pulled herself out of bed, the covers being the only thing keeping her from fully getting out

"Weiss..! We gotta get a move on! We're gonna be- Eep!" Weiss had pulled Ruby down onto the bed, the Schnee then slid her hand against Ruby's abdomen

"I think you might want to put some clothes on? it's kinda cold." Ruby's faced flashed bright pink, she'd totally forgotten about the whole 'being nude' thing

* * *

((About eight hours later, once Class 1-A had arrived at Team Ruby's apartment))

* * *

To Team RWBY's disappointment only a few students had showed up at their party, the few being Kirishima, Katsuki, Izuku, Kaminari, Mineta, and to their unexpected surprise Tetsutetsu, whom had decided to tag along with Kirishima

"This party's lame…" Oh course Katsuki was an obnoxious ass, if he wasn't, he probably wouldn't exist

"You don't have to be so rude, Kacchan. They put a lot of work into it." Izuku was doing what he could to have fun, Team RWBY had alcohol free drinks, a large assortment of food, and even a copy of 'smash might'

"Are you kidding me, this is lame?! Me and Tetsutetsu just chugged three bottles of hot sauce!" Katsuki just rolled his eyes at Kirishima's comment, though it was the only thing keeping him there, the sheer idea that 'Weird Hair' might start crying from burning his mouth would make his year

"That mild shit? You should try Blondie's ghost sauce, for a dyke, she's got good tastes." Kirishima's eyes widen at Katsuki's comment, if it was enough to impress Bakugo, it had to be hella good

"Alright man! I'm gonna grab a bottle now!" Kirishima bolted off with Tetsutetsu close behind

"I'm glad you guys are having fun! Oh, and by the way, where's Mineta?" Ruby was over excited that everyone was seeming enjoying the party, it was her way of thanking them for everything they and U.A had done for them

"I wouldn't say all of us are having fun… But umm… I don't know where Mineta went?" Izuku's comment was directed straight towards Katsuki, but that's not what concerned him the most, Mineta was known to be pervy, but if he got in the way of an angry Yang or Weiss… He'd be getting taken out in either a body bag, or topple wear

"Actually, speaking of that purple little weirdo, I haven't seen Dunce face either." They were all curious, but that curiosity was soon answered by the sound of a loud crash coming from upstairs

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Mineta and Kaminari were running at top speed down the steps, with what looked like magazines in their hands

"FINDERS KEEPERS! BESIDES, THESE ISSUES ARE ULTRA RARE THESE DAYS!" Ruby could only assume Mineta and Kaminari had stolen some of Yang's 'adult magazines' and underwear, which both grossed her out, and made her fear for the two boy's lives

"GREAT PARTY RUBY! BUT WE GOTTA- AHH!" Just as Kaminari was about to run past Ruby, Katsuki extended his food and tripped both him and Mineta, causing them to fall face first into the ground

"I guess my foot slip." Both Izuku and Ruby stared at Katsuki, he hated Yang, but they assumed since it was Christmas, he'd help her out, for a change

"HURRY KAMINARI! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE-" Mineta froze as he saw Yang walk right in front of the two

"You've got nine seconds… Nine seconds before I break your legs." The two were shaking in fear, Yang was like a giant, flaming, goddess compared to them

"Just let them have the magazines, Blondie. I'll even pay…" The holiday spirit must've really had an effect on Katsuki, he wasn't just being nice, but he was being… Generous!?

"A-Are you serious?!" Yang was in shock, Katsuki would've jumped at the change to see her beat Mineta and Kaminari into a pulp, why was he acting so different

"Yeah..! How much were they?" Yang's face shifted into a small smirk, Katsuki hadn't suddenly turned nice, he was just going to buy them from her, then say their Mineta and Kaminari's Christmas presents

"Umm... About eight thousand yen." Katsuki's eye twitched slightly as he opened his wallet and handed Yang her desired amount

"Merry Christmas losers!" Katsuki just stared down at Mineta and Kaminari, it took them a few moments, but they eventually get up and walked out of Team RWBY's apartment, with magazines in hand

"Wow Kacchan! That was super nice of you." Izuku was wide eyed from Katsuki's niceness, it was completely out of character for him

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS DEKU, I'LL BLOW YOU TO PIECES!" And there was the Katsuki everyone knew, hot headed and a horrible temper.

* * *

 ** _*Insert warp gate_** _ **sound**_ ** _effect *_**

* * *

"Ho,ho,ho… Shit heads." Everyone froze, a warpgate had just opened in the living room, and out stepped Tomura Shigaraki

"SHIGARAKI!" Izuku activated One For All, green sparks beginning to fly off his body

"Hey. Calm down, Midoriya. I'm not here to hurt anyone." something was different about Tomura, his shirt was red with white strips, his pants match as well, and he also had a Santa hat on

"What are you planning?!" Izuku was on edge, Shigaraki was All For One's successor, trusting him could kill everyone

"Midoriya, let's not fight today. It's Christmas after all." Everyone was still frozen, this made no sense, not a single bit

"Tomura, are we here?" A woman stepped out of the portal, next to Tomura, her very appearance causing an extreme emotional eruption from two certain girls in the room

"M-M-M-"

Ruby was a stuttering mess, the woman in front of her, long dark and crimson hair, a snow white cloak, a smile that warmed her heart till the last day she saw it…

"MOM!"

Ruby ran at the woman, pulling her into a hug, tears flowing down her eyes. Even if this was a trap, an illusion, she had to try and at least touch it

"M-Mom…" Yang just stood a couple feet from the woman, this was beyond reality, yet it seemed so possible at the same time

"Ruby..! Yang..! Y-You're so big!" The woman was a crying mess, she was almost crying as much as Ruby

"I-I-I can't believe it… You're alive!" Yang ran at the woman, hugging her and crying into her shoulder

"Tomura! What the hell's going on!?" Izuku was in shock, Ruby and Yang had spoken about their mother before, about Remnant, about everything that had happened in their world. So how the hell was their mother standing right in front of them

"About two days after we attack the USJ, we found her unconscious on top of our hideout. So we took care of her and she's been helping us since." Izuku's eyes widen, he was getting ready to stop whatever attack Tomura could throw at him

"So you brainwashed her?!" Tomura just shook his head and sighed

"No, we gave her a choice, she decided to stay, and, since it's Christmas, the we've decided to pay you guys a visit." Izuku was shocked, Tomura was just giving up a member of the League of Villains, just because her family was working with All Might

"R-Really?! Y-You're letting her go?" Tomura nodded, he had matured since they met at the mall

"If it makes Summer happy, then yes, she can stay with you losers and join All Might." Izuku was frozen, Tomura had a complete change in character, the holiday spirit must've had a massive effect on him

"Midoriya! Bakugo! We just chugged a bottle of-" As they stepped into the living room, they were greeted by the strange sight of Izuku and Shigaraki shaking hands, Ruby and Yang hugging a woman and white, and Katsuki looking dumbfounded

* * *

 _(Now I know, the ending was a bit of a drop, but I just couldn't delay this anymore. I could've pushed it back till new years, but then what's the point! And If you're wandering, the story takes place after All Might V.S All For One, also in this version of MRA,_ _Kai Chisaki didn't start his whole Yakuza war thing._

 _Anyways_

 _I hope you all have a Duwang_ _Christmas, and a Beyond Plus Ultra new year!)_


End file.
